The shades behind their masks (CorruptedShipping)
by Moxie-Strike
Summary: Continuation of the manga, starting after the events of chapter 531: The war against Neo Team Plasma is about to begin, and to gain an advantage over Colress and his henchmen, the Interpol needs to know their plan. They sent Lack-Two, their youngest superintendent, to search for a girl keeping the secret data at the Aspertia Trainer School. But will he be able to fulfill this task?
1. Chapter 01: Game of doubt

**The shades behind their masks**

* * *

 **This fanfiction is supposed to be the continuation of the 'Black 2 & White 2'-arc of the manga. The story starts right after the events of chapter 531.**

 **I just hate it when such awesome stories stop getting continued, so I'll write this the way I think it may go on.**

 **The only changes I want to make concern the age of the main characters: In this story, Lack-Two, Whi-Two and their classmates are about 16 years old. I know that the young age of the protagonists is a great part of Pokemon, but 12-year-olds just can't deal with the feelings I'll give them.  
**

 **Please share your praise, criticism and ideas in the review section, I'd always like to know what people like and dislike about my work!  
**

 **I don't own the characters, places or Pokemon itself, and I have no intentions to earn money with this story in any way!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: vs. Cinccino** – Game of Doubt

For her, it was a living nightmare. She came to Aspertia City in the hope of being able to escape her past. But whenever she thought she could forget it for a moment, he dropped in and forced her back into her cover. She had no idea why he always had to pick her to be the victim of his flirtatious behavior, though all the other girls would have sold their mothers for a date with him.  
And she hated the fact that she somehow started to like it. Whenever he came close to her, she had to remind herself not to let her guard down. What would happen if they found out...

For him, it was a game. He was on a mission to seek out the Team Plasma agent at the Aspertia Trainer school to gain an advantage in the war upcoming war against Neo Team Plasma, and since he held all the strings in his hands, he made a fun out of playing it like a game of chess.  
And slowly, all his figures reached their position to start the final offensive. But she was only the queen, struggling to protect the real king of his opponent. And taking down this king was his true aim. But the more the figures moved, the more an idea grew in his head. The idea of using his queen against him...

After the students returned from the field trip, Lack-Two went to his private room and looked through the gathered information once again, stopping at a beautiful, self drawn picture of Whi-Two.

He couldn't say how long he just eyed it before an inquisitive voice startled him. „Is this girl our target?", Looker asked. The boy turned around to face his assistant and nodded satisfied. He finally managed to sneak up on his superior without the latter noticing him.

Then, Lack-Two answered his question, careful not to give the agent too much knowledge about his own opinion. „Yes, I spent enough time with her to be sure she's either a former criminal trying to start a new life or a really bad undercover agent from another region. The only thing missing to bust her is tangible evidence. She's quite good at ensuring I don't get any, but that's just a matter of time.", he reported.

„It's a pity time is exactly what we don't have.", Looker assessed. „Passersby told they saw a suspicious ship in the harbor of Virbank City. A connection with the encroachments of Neo Team Plasma in this area is presumably."

„Well done, Looker.", the younger officer commended. „We'll head there at midnight."  
After familiarizing the subordinate with his infiltration plan, he looked at his notepad again. What effect took this girl on him?

Looker noticed this and stopped on the windowsill. „By the way, why did you put so much effort in drawing her?", he asked. He knew he was supposed to leave, but he just had to use the opportunity.

„You're dismissed, subordinate!", Lack-Two warned without looking up.

But this time, the older agent wouldn't let himself being taunted by the boy. This time, he might gain an advantage over his superior. „Is Mr Perfect having a crush on the target?", he inquired.  
The superintendent growled. He had been trained to ignore jibes like this, but the fact that this accusation came from the untalented yet amusing accomplice, whose only noticeable strength was his loyalty towards Interpol, made him somehow irate. He was a professional, he wouldn't give into such foolish ideas!  
„If you're hoping for some kind of 'Romeo and Juliet'-romance, I need to remind you...", Looker wanted to admonish, but the young man disrupted him.

„Romeo and Juliet died in the end, which is something I don't plan to do!", he determined. „Besides, I think you should know that my intention in this case isn't to find a girlfriend. I will take Team Plasma down! You can either keep taunting me for acting with determination or help me so your success rate will be a little less shameful afterwards."

„My success rate is absolutely presentable!", Looker snapped. Immediately after he ended the sentence, he could have slapped himself for falling back into his old role.

Lack-Two smiled masterfully again. He won the repartee another time, though his assistant was not much of an opponent. „How long has it been since you checked it?", he demanded.

„I guess I have to leave now, I'll meet you later at the agreed time.", Looker excused himself and jumped out of the window.  
The boy was left alone in his room, but the loneliness suddenly reminded him of the accusation he simply denied. He knew he what he had to do, and he never had problems to get his job done. But why was he forming this abstract plan to make her join his side now? Looker was right, time was of the essence! He needed to make his move soon. And so, the figures moved on...  
In his game of doubt.

* * *

Cheren looked at the courtyard of the school that had been unused for so long. Could this really become his gym? Everyone told him how skilled he and his Pokemon competed in the League, but he still couldn't remember anything. By now, he figured out that he had been hypnotized and used by some evil villain, most likely a member of Team Plasma. How many other people had been hypnotized like him? How many people were still hypnotized?

An anticipated voice brought his thoughts back to where they started. „I suspected you'd already be here.", Lenora shouted from the door to the school. The former gym leader walked towards the teacher. „I still remember how I got introduced in the duties of a gym leader. When it's true what the others told me about you, it won't take me long until you understand it."

„Miss Lenora, I'm pleased you managed to come here so fast!", Cheren greeted the guest, not without a hint of surprise.

„No problem!", Lenora laughed. „The faster another gym leader gets taught in how to handle the tasks, the faster I can resign and spend more time with the kids. Brycen said that you're holding great potential."

„Well, then I don't want to hold you off for too long! How do we start?", The young teacher asked.

„First of all, I'll have to test you personally again, since you're going to replace me as the Normal type-gym leader. I brought those Pokemon with me. You'll have to choose one that matches the strength of the Pokemon I'm going to use as exactly as possible.", she explained.  
As she finished, she handed him six Pokeballs filled with normal type Pokemon on three different levels. The woman herself called out her Cinccino.

Cheren thought about which Pokemon he should choose for a moment. The Cinccino seemed to be on a moderate level, which left him to choose between a Watchog and a Tranquill to make it a fair fight. He decided for the latter because he used one before.

„Good choice!", Lenora approved. She and her Pokemon walked over to the battle field drawn on the ground. Cheren and the bird followed. „Let's have a one-on-one-battle. The first move is yours."

„Tranquill, use Work Up.", Cheren ordered, knowing that using the first turn for charging up would give her a chance to attack.

Lenora decided to use this turn to attack outright. „Cinccino, show this bird your Rock Blast.", she called. The chinchilla throw rocks against its opponent. Only two of them hit it, but thanks to the type advantage and its ability Technician, the attack dealt great damage anyway.

Now, Cheren had to think for his next move. He calculated that another Rock Blast could beat Tranquill under the condition that at least four rocks landed a hit. But the probability for this was low enough to leave it to chance. „Use Work Up another time.", he said certainly.

„Interesting... You're taking a risk to give the challenger a chance to win.", she concluded. „I'll take it! Cinccino, fire off another Rock Blast." So her Pokemon repeated the move. Tranquill did its best to avoid getting hit, and in the end, three rocks affected it.

Seeing that his Pokemon was still able to fight, Cheren arranged the next attack before his opponent had a chance to use the same move. „Now Tranquill, strike with Quick Attack!", he shouted. The bird charged against its foe, and the quick assault, reinforced by Tranquill's earlier moves, prostrated it to the ground unconsciously.

„Thank you, Cinccino, you did great.", Lenora praised her Pokemon a bit overwhelmed as she called it back. „Well, you definitely are a great duelist, Cheren! Now that you've proven to be more than satisfying in choosing the correct Pokemon and battling with it appropriately, we can move on to..."

She suddenly got interrupted by the loud voice of a boy. „Mr Cheren, are you out here?", Hugh called. Seconds later, the student ran through the great hall to the open doors to the courtyard. „I'm sorry I have to disrupt you so late, Mr Cheren, but I've got something of the highest priority to discuss with you.", he panted a little, but his target security distracted the surprised people in front of him from that fact.

„So then, how may I help you?", Cheren inquired, hiding his anger towards the student who behaved as impolite as impatient.

Hugh caught his breath and explained. „After we came back from the field trip, I found this pendant which was lost by one of the girls in my class. It contains an image of this guy who was supposed to lead Team Plasma and a data stick with a list of all the Pokemon they stole!"

„Team Plasma...", Cheren repeated incredulous. Next to him, Lenora's face darkened. She already concluded what Hugh would reveal now.

„That means one of the girls in my class is a member of Team Plasma!", he detected. „I need your help to draw her out. She might be missing it just now!"

And indeed, Whi-Two was missing it just then. She had searched through all her drawers and lockers. The pockets of her old uniform were her last hope. And inwardly she already knew they were empty as well.  
She couldn't believe she lost the pendant N's sisters gave her before they fled the castle. It had been a great honor they chose her to keep it save, and she failed! The stored data stick didn't hold any information about the hiding place of her lord, so she didn't give it a closer look. But the picture always helped her to feel better in hard times and keep faith.  
She had to think carefully about where she may had lost it. She still had it the night before. Since then, she had been on the way to the bus and in the Pokestar Studios. She planned to go off the route to the bus stop the next day. She would most likely find it there, except...

The girl shuddered at the thought she successfully avoided until then. „...someone found it. Someone knows!"

* * *

It was almost midnight when Looker walked down to the dock of Virbank City. He noticed the ship that was supposed to be property of Team Plasma at once. The next he recognized was a couple standing at the end of the pier inconspicuously. Taking a closer look, he realized the boy was Lack-Two. Looker immediately saluted stuffily.  
„Reporting for duty, superintendent.", he whispered, making sure the two people in front of him would be the only one hearing him.

„Took you long enough!", the girl next to the young agent murmured.

„Looker, this is Roxie.", the boy introduced his accompanist. „She is the local gym leader. Our superiors asked her to assist us in this mission."

„They don't think you can do it on your own.", Roxie kidded. Lack-Two just ignored it, but Looker was somehow incensed, though he didn't say anything.

The senior officer looked at his high tech-watch. „Actually, you came just right. A former Team Plasma member who is now active as a spy will let down the gangway for us in a few seconds.", he explained.  
And this very thing happened about fifteen seconds later. The agents and their new ally didn't waste time and ran up the ramp.

As they entered the ship, they heard some grunts shout out confused questions. „Who let the gangway down?", was the one asked most often. It didn't take long until the intruders were surrounded by Team Plasma's lowest-ranked members in their new black uniform.

But slowly, Zinzolin made his way towards the crowd. „You finally made your move. We've waited the entire evening. Our time is precious, you know...", he complained.

„You expected us?", Looker asked unbelieving.

„Of course.", Lack-Two rolled his eyes, not seeming surprised at all. „They observed you spying on them in the afternoon and awaited us." Now he turned towards the member of the seven sages. „But I expected a better trap than some random grunts."

Zinzolin rumbled angry. „These 'random grunts' will end your rebellion now!", he yelled. The soldiers called out their Pokemon, which were mainly poison types.

„Looker, Roxie, I expect you to take care of these nuisances.", the Interpol leader directed at his assistants. „I'll deal with Zinzolin."  
He walked towards the grunts' commander while the other two called out their Pokemon, Croagunk and Scolipede, and attacked the henchmen with them.

„I'd love to see you try!", the sage raged and called out his Cryogonal.

Lack-Two sent his Dewott forward and prepared for battle. „Come on, Dewott, let's show him what we got."


	2. Chapter 02: Lines of the enemy

**The shades behind their masks**

* * *

 **Here is the second chapter, I'm sorry it took me so long to write it! I hope I can finish the future chapters faster, but I can't promise it...**

 **Please share your praise, criticism and ideas in the review section, I'd always like to know what people like and dislike about my work!**

 **I don't own the characters, places or Pokemon itself, and I have no intentions to earn money with this story in any way!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: vs. Cryogonal** – Lines of the enemy

„Dewott, use Razor Shell.", Lack-Two ordered. His Pokemon stormed forward and hit it with its weapons, but the Cryogonal seemed like it didn't notice the blow at all.

Zinzolin grinned. „Signal Beam, now!", he shouted. The water type tried to elude the multicolored ray, but it was to close to his opponent.

Of course, Lack-Two wasn't unprepared for this. „Strike back with Revenge." Dewott started another attack that would have dealt way more damage than the last one, but the ice type shielded itself with Protect. Once again, Lack-Two's Pokemon was uncomfortable close to its foe.

„Nice try!", the sage laughed. „Wipe it out with Solar Beam!" A Power Herb frozen to Cryogonal's torso suddenly began to glow and before the agent was able to react, the powerful grass type move hit Dewott right in the belly. The Pokemon crashed into the railing and almost fell over it.  
But Dewott got up again. Lack-Two's face darkened. His tactics to rely on Torrent during battles against stronger opponents like Genesect wouldn't be of great use in this battle. His adversary used the higher level of his Pokemon to withstand his assaults. And when his partner got close enough, it would charge without leaving an opportunity to swerve. He didn't need a boost of power but moves to attack from farther distance.  
„Such endurance...", Zinzolin sighed. „It's to bad you're not on our side. Well then, let's bring it to an end." Cryogonal fired an Ice Beam at the weakened opponent. Dewott tried to dodge it, but it was to enfeebled to jump out of the way and ended up being frozen in an ice cube.

The superintendent had figured out a plan to turn the battle, but he needed a plan to get to his Pokemon unharmed. „You're next, kid!", the member of the seven sages proclaimed. Having heard that, Cryogonal started to shoot Ice Beams at the boy.

Lack-Two dodged all the assaults and managed to send for his subordinate while rushing around. „Looker, I need you to cover me.", he called. The older agent, whose Pokemon just defeated a hostile Absol, ran towards the combatants and ordered his Croagunk to block the attacks of the ice type.

„I got your back.", Looker declared. As Cryogonal now aimed at the poison type, Looker wanted to return the hits. „Hit it with Vacuum Wave.", he directed at his Pokemon. Croagunk stormed towards Zinzolin's cat's-paw, but it averted the blow with Protect again.

Zinzolin shook his head annoyed at the sight of this. The accomplice was even more inconsiderate than his leader. He fell for the same tactics the latter just had to deal with... „This frigate needs some more decorations. I guess ice statues will serve.", he purred. And so Cryogonal outmatched its new opponent just as the last one.

Meanwhile, Lack-Two made it to his frozen Dewott. He took a small mallet out of his pocket and removed the ice from its mouth. Then he fished up a Rare Candy. He hesitated for a moment. „I hoped I could save this for a little longer.", he sighed. Then, he laid the sweet in its mouth gingerly.  
Zinzolin was just about to order the final blow against Looker's Croagunk as a blazing light distracted him. It was emanated by Dewott. Not without a loud clang, the ice shattered as it evolved. Before Cryogonal recovered from being blinded by the bright light, it got critically hit by a Hydro Canon. Its special defense was way higher than its physical stat, but it still had a hard time standing this hit.

„I better end you quickly this time!", the sage grumbled. „Use Signal Beam." The ice type send another ray of motley energy at the recovered militant, but Samurott held against it with one more Hydro Canon and pressed the attack back, hurting its opponent once again.

Lack-Two eyed the new power of his Pokemon up more than satisfied. „Looker, go back to help Roxie. Arrest the grunts in the name of the International Police as soon as they are all defeated.", he instructed the assistant.  
It wasn't like Roxie needed help! Her Scolipede just finished the eighth poison type with its Bulldoze as its trainer ridiculed the losers. When Looker returned to her, all they needed to do was tying up the deadbeats, what was quite easy considering their clumsiness.

Zinzolin saw his mission on the edge when he had to see his entourage being captured. „Fire off another Solar Beam!", he howled desperately. But the Power Herb was already consumed, and because there was no sunlight, it took senselessly long to charge up.

The officer knew that this was his chance to conclude the battle in his favor. „Now do like we practiced, Samurott.", he ordered. He hunted up a heavy balloon filled with slightly explosive powder. The Magician prepared it for him a while ago, but he hadn't needed it after all. But the move he and his Dewott exercised was perfect for this.  
He threw the balloon shortly in front of Cryogonal. When the weapon was close enough, Samurott used its scalchops like a boomerang and slashed the bomb, causing it to blow up. Zinzolin's Pokemon got caught of guard, and before it was able to shoot of the attack, it flung against its trainer and fainted.

„Ah, this cold!", the sage shrieked as the ice type crashed into him. He called it back trembling. „It hurts in a way nobody can see from the outside, disgusting and despicable! But nevertheless, it makes me feel alive... I'm using my weakness to become stronger, and no matter how long it takes, as soon as I overcome it, nothing will be able to stop me anymore. Nothing will be able to stop Team Plasma!"

„As much as I hate to interrupt your philosophy...", Lack-Two yawned feigned. „You are hereby arrested for sustaining an illegal organization that acted against the law multiple times! International Police arm #11, adjustable handcuff!" He took out the bracelets and threw them at Zinzolin, but before they reached the target, a Charge Beam attack hit it and made it decay to Ashes.

„Lack-Two... I remember your name! So you decided to keep on sabotaging Team Plasma's plans.", Colress resumed. He was standing on his Klinklang, levitating next to the peak of the ship mast, while holding the arm of his Beheeyem that just brought him here with Teleport. „That's very distressing, though not unexpected. And your Dewott is alive? Maybe you maintain more potential than we thought.  
You deserve to know that we are about to find the legendary dragon Kyurem. This Pokemon alone will hold enough power to show that my Colress device is truly invincible. And I will give you this proof! That's why I allow you to leave unharmed today, Lack-Two and Lou Karr. But I can't allow you to take my associate in custody. I need him for what's about to come."  
Now he turned towards Zinzolin. „I ordered you to come back to the fulcrum. Why did you ignore my embassies?", he inquired reproachfully. His Pokemon slowly sank down until it hovered only slightly above the ground. The officer decided it was best to wait and watch how this scene proceeded.

„You don't have the right to give me orders!", the sage argued angered.

„I do. Ghetsis made me your superior. So you'll do as I tell you to! Get rid of these intruders and bring this ship back so we can start our plans.", the scientist demanded.

Lack-Two took place next to Samurott and prepared for another battle, but Zinzolin had other things in mind. „Fine, as you wish... Boss.", he fizzled, hardly getting the last word out of his mouth, and not saying it without disgust. „Shadow Triad, remove these invaders from our property.", he called for the three figures that appeared near the Interpol agents, but they didn't make a move to attack them.

„You know we're not your servants?", one of them asked huffily.

„Yes, I know. Get rid of them anyway!", he hissed short-tempered. The black-dressed men didn't move.

Colress sighed annoyed, not of the Shadow Triad's disobedience towards the sage but of Zinzolin's ill-conceived behavior. „Shadow Triad, would you do me a favor and remove these invaders in the name of Ghetsis?", he asked mannerly.

„That sounds more manageable!", the second member of the group commended. Zinzolin had to hold back an Outrage when the three of them stormed towards the officers. The latter wanted to order their Pokemon to keep them away, but suddenly, their vision went dark, they weren't able to feel anything, and seconds later, as they regained their eyecare, they found themselves back on the dock alone.

„What happened?", Roxie screeched bewildered. She was still unable to stand, which was why she leaned against her Scolipede, which lay on the ground near unconsciousness.

But it wasn't the strangest thing they saw that night: It didn't take a minute until the ship was ready to leave. Not by driving through the water, but by flying away. Nozzles started working at the ship's belly, the sails transformed into wings, and the frigate raised to the night sky to disappear in it.

Looker was the first one to speak after they got what just betided. „They got away. It was all for nothing!", he groaned.

„Of course not!", Lack-Two contradicted. „Colress told us what they're planning. As I said, he's naive."

„So we are supposed to find that Kyurem before they do.", the older detective summed.

„Exactly.", his superior confirmed. „But first, you'll write the report for this mission. You'll hand it to me tomorrow morning, then I can give you new instructions."

„Yes, superintendent.", Looker agreed and ran towards the town with his Croagunk, leaving his leader alone with the gym leader.

„Alright Roxie, thanks for your help. I guess I'll see you at the Cultural Festival on Saturday. Remember, when the girls come to ask you for an attendance at the concert, tell them Lack-Two already invited you." He winked as he turned to follow his assistant back to Aspertia City.

The bandleader giggled as he used a grappling iron to jump over the buildings unseen. She took out a Lemonade and made her Pokemon drink it, helping it to recover quickly. „What do you think... Him and me?", she asked dreamily. Her Scolipede hummed drowsily in respond. „You're probably right.", Roxie laughed.

* * *

„Please, mom! We need to move away.", Whi-Two pleaded. „Whoever found my pendant won't wait long until he blows our cover." She had sneaked out of her room at five o' clock in the morning and ran towards her mother's new home in the downtown.

„It's bad enough you lost it in the first place! And now you're coming here earlier than the Pidove' awake to tell me we have to give up everything we worked for in the last months?", her mother roared.

„Mom, if they find out about our past, they'll imprison us outright!", she emphasized.

„But they can't find it out.", the older woman asserted. „As long as you don't do anything rash, nobody can prove that it's yours. So better forget about the pendant! Even when someone asks you if it belongs to you, answer that you've never seen it before."

Whi-Two had the feeling that there was a person who would make her do something rash without great effort. She could only hope that he wasn't the one who found her possession. But getting away from this boy who had an effect on her she didn't understand was another positive aspect of moving away, so she tried it again. „And what if I do something rash? At least be ready to migrate when they..."

„No!", her mother screamed. When the girl winced anxious, she realized what she just did and calmed herself down. „No. You have to keep cautious now. We don't have enough money to move away another time, so we'll stay here, no matter what happens.  
Leave your past behind and finally start over! Maybe get a boyfriend so you can forget about Lord N... And now go back before anyone notices you're missing!"

Before her daughter could say another word, she pushed her out of the door and laid down on the couch. This girl made her crazy. They were supposed to start a new life, but she knew her daughter still waited for a message from N or her old friends. The woman decided the first thing she'd do after sleeping a little longer was to dispose of their old Team Plasma uniforms.


	3. Chapter 03: Shadows

**The shades behind their masks**

* * *

 **The third chapter is finally finished. I had to spend more time to write this one, but I think it was worth it.**

 **I am going to have holidays in the next weeks, so I'll be able to write a lot, maybe even a second story running in the same time. That always seemed like a bad idea to me, but now that I have the time to consider it...  
But as soon as I head for my vacation, I may take a break from writing for about a week, I hope you don't mind.**

 **Please share your praise, criticism and ideas in the review section, I'd always like to know what people like and dislike about my work!**

 **I don't own the characters, places or Pokemon itself, and I have no intentions to earn money with this story in any way!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: vs. Weavile** – Shadows

„Here is the report you requested, superintendent.", Looker said as he handed a folder to Lack-Two.

It was six o' clock on a Thursday morning, and nobody else was awake yet, so the officer didn't have to put much effort in sneaking in. His superior hadn't slept all night. He arrived in his room four hours ago, but something kept him wakeful; this something most likely applied to Colress' words. _Maybe you maintain more potential than we thought._ This had a meaning other than the most obvious. Could it be...  
Whatever this meant, he couldn't tell his assistant just yet. „Thanks. Now we need to prepare for our next step. The headquarters informed me that Team Plasma was spotted near Relic Castle.", he recounted.

„So we'll head there next.", the older agent inferred.

But Lack-Two shook his head. „No, you'll head there next.", he determined.

Looker was unable to see a satisfying reason for that. „So you are going to stay here? Why is that?", he inquired. Suddenly, he got an idea. „It's not because of your girlfriend, is it?"

Lack-Two frowned at the lack of understanding. „Looker, we need the data she conceals, otherwise we won't stand a chance against Colress' devise as soon as its finished.", he lied. This wasn't actually the reason for him to stay. What his subordinate said was, at least mainly, wrong as well, and what he'd add wasn't his motive, too. „Besides, you can train fighting in harder environment this way."

The loyal law enforcer noticed something was odd about his behavior, but he decided it was best to let him figure it out by himself. „I'm honored you trust me at this!", he thanked instead.

„Trust is naive! It exists only to be crushed...", the young man muttered. His counterpart didn't hear his voice. He saw himself as dismissed and left through the window again.  
When he was nowhere to be seen anymore, Lack-Two put the folder containing the report in a drawer, laying it upon the report about their battle with Genesect. He discarded the idea of sending them to his superiors. They knew about nothing but his search for the former Team Plasma grunt. Something had felt odd to him the whole time, and until he'd figure out what this meant, he'd keep the special missions of him and his assistants a secret.  
Truth be told, he asked Roxie to help them himself, just as he hired the Magician on his own. Trust was naive in his business, and individuals we're more reliable than certain other persons...

* * *

As the last lesson of the following school day ended, everyone had different feelings: Hugh was filled with anticipation, because Cheren took the pendant from him and said he'd see if he could help. Leo worried about the obsession of his roommate who already told him about his 'success'. Lack-Two was suspicious that his classmate planned something unwisely, at least it was the first time he actually saw him smile!  
Whi-Two just looked around scared. She knew it didn't have to be someone of them who found her possession, but what if one of them already knew. „What if he already knows..." Wait, where did that come from?  
But all of them were left hanging. Cheren dismissed them without doing anything notably.

When they all left the classroom, Lack-Two waited until Hugh went in another direction and caught up on Whi-Two, who felt very uncomfortable within seconds. On the other hand she had been uncomfortable the entire day, so maybe he wasn't the source of it this time  
„Hey, Whi-Two. I wondered if you'd like to go out with me again to collect data for the Pokedex.", he addressed her with this heart melting smile. She had been wrong, he definitely was the source of her discontent!

„I won't go anywhere with you!", she cried, leaving the surrounding girls shocked.

„How can she say that to Lack-Two?!", Yuki asked unbelieving, speaking out what all the girls had in mind.

„I mean... No, I'd rather give that thing away, I won't be much of a help anyway.", she corrected herself quickly and apologized as nondescript as possible.

„Oh, sorry. I thought you liked helping Professor Juniper.", he said, pretending to be upset. The others around them fell for this, but Whi-Two didn't care.

„You thought I like being pushed around by wild Pokemon?", she cried again. This time, she didn't care about the following whispers.

Lack-Two nodded acceding. „You're right, I should have protected you better... I'm sorry!", he apologized. It actually worried him a bit. He pushed this thoughts aside – he had to stay focused. At least he had no problems to ignore the shouts of the other girls saying he shouldn't blame himself.

The girl stayed quiet for a moment too long, thinking about how to respond. She noticed how he made her feel unpleasant again, forcing her into the defensive so she wouldn't drop her guard as soon as he asked her one of those tricky questions he used that proficient. And then, there was this other sensation she still couldn't understand. What was he making of her?  
She remarked she had to answer, and decided for the most natural respond. „Apology taken. But I'd like to take a break from it anyway.", Whi-Two avouched.

„Well, I understand that. Maybe we can do something else sometime soon?", he asked hopefully.

„Yeah, why not...", she agreed slowly. Did she really just said this? His smile told her she did. Of course, he was always smiling. But the way he smiled now - she saw truthful gladness in it.

In the background, the girls groaned. Now they started to whisper about how much better they could treat the popular and talented boy. He still didn't mind them. „Thanks, Whi-Two. I have an important appointment now, but I'll see you soon.", he promised with a wink, leaving her completely bewildered. How did he get her to agree with this? Or did she agree to it by herself... She needed to be careful, he could still be the one holding her pendant, waiting for an opportunity to bust her when they were alone together.  
And she was partly right with this thought. Notwithstanding that he hadn't got her pendant, he was sure to be able to bust her. He saw through her shy and repellent facade and noticed she was breaking. She would remain guardedly longer than all the others, but she would break eventually.  
He perceived the change of her behavior: At first, she always tried to get away from him as fast as possible. After their first trip and the encounter with Keldeo, she took her time to observe him after waking up before she moved away from him. In the Pokestar Studios, she allowed him to be her hero until the camera stopped, which was obviously not because she wanted it to be a good movie since she didn't like such attention at all. And now, she didn't send him away when he asked to spent more time with her. Yes, she finally started to fall for his touch. So why wasn't he happy?

* * *

The coin flew through the empty room, landing perfectly in the slot of the fake jukebox. He was practiced in throwing coins like this by now. He was sure that, one day, this would get useful someway else. The boy stepped into the elevator, went through the disinfection progress and entered the great lab of the Magician.  
„You're alone today?", the owner of the secret room asked surprised.

„I sent my subordinate to Relic Castle on his own. It's just me and a long list of things I need.", Lack-Two amended and threw a bundle of bank notes on the table.

Magician smiled indecipherable. „Well, let's work the list of then.", he said enthusiastic.

„First of all, I want you to check my Dewott... or better, Samurott.", the boy requested. His manager nodded and examined the now evolved Pokemon.

„Its health is definitely alright.", he reported when he was done. „Its strength has increased tremendously! But it's a little less agile now, so I'd advise you to adjust your fighting style. Base it on special attacks like Hydro Canon and avoid close combat. Though you should still train for it since some opponents force you into it, but who am I to tell you that."  
Lack-Two nodded approvingly, so Magician took out a strange disk and handed it to him. „This is the TM13. You can teach Samurott Ice Beam with it.", he explained.

„Alright, the next thing I need is someone who helps this Pokemon out of its misery.", the agent continued and called out his newest ownership, Genesect.

„Wow, a dream of every researcher!", the top-head wearing man cheered. „So you want me to peel it out of the armor. But wouldn't this actually be the job of your HQ?"

Lack-Two shook his head. „I have good reasons for asking you, I just can't reveal them yet.", he admitted. Magician understood, and when the boy called it back into the Pokeball, he received it as gently as gratefully.  
At the expectant look of the man, Lack-Two got to the next point on his list. „I also require another hundred Pokeballs.", he said.

„As good as done.", the scientist agreed. „Do you need something else?"

Lack-Two handed him a print from the information gathered in his notebook. „I got some new knowledge about the 'Colress Device'. Do you think you can invent a bridging with this?", he inquired.

But his manager shook his head. „You know the answer! Without the exact blueprints, I can't counteract the effect.", he explained once again. „You'll have to find that girl who hides them."

The officer quickly changed the topic. „The last thing I have to ask for is something to neutralize the fiendish powers of the Shadow Triad." Magician asked him to describe their sinews, so he did. „They made our senses malfunctioning for about five minutes by hitting us speedily. At this, they were incredibly fast, but I guess that's because of good practice. They appear and vanish out of nothing as well."

„Hm...", his manager pondered. „I think I heard of this before. Those abilities are a rare technique. To master it like they did, you have to be born with the potential for it. I guess I know how to stop them from performing it. I have anything I need around, so it'll take me about an hour. You may wait here if there's nothing else you have to do."

So he started his work, and Lack-Two sat down on the couch, thinking. He was thinking about his mission, about Looker's task and about her. And when Magician glanced over at him, it reminded him of something. And that wasn't good!  
„What's aggrieving you, Lack?", he asked, aware of being informal.

The boy looked up and shot him a look of confusion. „I have no idea what you mean.", he said. It sounded honest, but it wasn't. And they both knew that.

Magician sighed. Slowly, he took of his top-hat and the strange specs, revealing he was not an adult but a kid at the same age like his client. „Lack, how long have we been friends now?", he wanted to know as he sat down next to him.

„Three years, I suppose.", the addressed muttered.

„And in these three years, I've seen this look on your face just one time except now. That was when you started to like that Yancy.", his interlocutor remembered. „Who is it this time?"  
Lack-Two growled, but he knew Magician wouldn't subside until he found out. So he wordlessly showed him the hand drawn picture of Whi-Two, and his manager nodded. „She's definitely someone to lay your eyes on.", he acceded.

But the young superintendent just gave him a slightly angered look. „She's the target!", he added bitterly.

The eyes of the Magician widened. „You don't mean...", he wanted to make sure he could follow.

However, the officer disrupted him. „I don't have any feelings for her other than sympathy.", he affirmed.

„Denying it won't help you!", his manager assessed. „The sooner you accept your feelings, the better you can find a way to deal with them."

Lack-Two knew he was right, but he wasn't allowed to feel this. He grew mad at himself for starting to actually like her, and he was sure about the following. „She is a criminal, after all, and if the Interpol found out I had a true relationship with her, I would have to say goodbye to my status."

Magician sighed again, but he had to smile a little as well. „It's funny to hear that from your mouth. Back when we became acquainted with each other, your motto was _What's worth the price is always worth a fight!_..."

These words brought Lack-Two's mind to memories he seriously didn't want to remember, so he guided the conversation in another direction. „I'm not just suspicious about her, you know...", he revealed.

„What else is troubling you?", Magician asked anxiously.

The young agent looked away from his friend. „Something is odd about this mission. The HQ is keeping me here, and they send nobody else to stop Team Plasma from their escapades. I think our information, maybe even our entire communications, are getting distorted somehow."

„You think somebody foists you wrong messages?", the other boy recapitulated. Lack-Two nodded. „Well, if Team Plasma really fools you, the information for the mission you sent your assistant on might be fake as well.", he deduced.

„That's why I stayed here. If it is a trap, my suspicions will be confirmed.", the officer proclaimed.

„But you haven't told him about the danger, have you?", Magician worried. „He's out there on his own, condemned to blunder right into their trap. You can't let that happen on your watch again, Lack!

„I know what I'm doing!", Lack-Two snapped. He didn't like the way this discussion proceeded, so he decided to end it straight away. „Would you mind going back to your work now, I need those things before they become needed."

„I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, mate.", the researcher mumbled as he sat down at his table, putting the specs and the top-hat back on.

* * *

For passerby, it was a horrifying view. Opelucid City, the great home of the legendary dragon type Pokemon, was completely covered by gigantic icecaps. A few minutes ago, the frigate of Team Plasma made a big show out of flying over the city and shooting icy cannonballs to the ground, which caused tree high ice crystals to expand from the ground.  
Normally in such situations, it was Drayden, the former local gym leader, who saved the day and protected the civilians. But this time, he was the target of Team Plasma's onslaught. Urged against the wall of the gym Iris was held captive in, he called out his last conscious Pokemon, Haxorus, to fight his enemies. His current opponent was a Weavile owned by a member of the Shadow Triad. His associates were inside the building, searching for something.

„Come on, we can't let them get what they want! Hit it with Dragon Claw.", Drayden ordered.

„We have no time for this.", the black figure breathed. „Weavile, use Icicle Crash." The powerful ice type respired into its claws, and within fractions of seconds, it held sharp icicles in its hand. It threw one at the approaching foe, dealing appreciable damage already, and used the other one like a sword to counter the attack of Haxorus.  
In the end, Weavile won the duel, and the dragon had problems to survive the blow.

Drayden had to use his last chance to turn the battle now, which was the adversary's great weakness against fighting type attacks. „Haxorus, beat it fast. Superpower!", he shouted at his Pokemon.

„End this with Ice Shard.", the shadow commanded, well aware of the great damage this attack would have caused. But before Haxorus was able to even come close to its opponent, it was hit by the fast strike that knocked it out.  
The member of the Shadow Triad yawned a little as he called his Pokemon back. „Is that all you've got? I expected more from a man with your renown."

Just then, the second member came out of the gym. „I found the DNA Splicers, let's leave before they send reinforcements.", he murmured.

„No, I won't allow you to...", The mayor of the town started, but now the third Shadow stormed out of the edifice behind him and used his technique to paralyze him. Drayden's unconscious body hit the cold ground as they made their way through the icy masses with the only thing that may have stopped Team Plasma.


	4. Chapter 04: Searching the desert

**The shades behind their masks**

* * *

 **The fourth chapter is done, I hope you like it.**

 **I first felt a little uncomfortable about giving a certain person who is going to make her debut in this chapter a major role in my story, but since an image of her was already shown in the manga, I finally decided to do so.  
Can you guess who I'm talking about before reading?**

 **Please share your praise, criticism and ideas in the review section, I'd always like to know what people like and dislike about my work!**

 **I don't own the characters, places or Pokemon itself, and I have no intentions to earn money with this story in any way!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: vs. Volcarona** – Searching the desert

„Come back here, you are arrested!", Looker yelled. A bunch of Neo Team Plasma grunts ran away from him as he tried to capture them. His Croagunk kept shooting Venoshock-attacks at the foes, but it was still unable to hit because of the sandstorm.

The agent had tracked the thieves down at Route 4 in the evening and followed them to the Desert Resort. Now they reached the cliff in the north, where they couldn't escape anymore. One of them called out a Krokorok to defend them. „You won't get us that easily!", he assessed.

„Croagunk, use Vacuum Wave.", Looker addressed his Pokemon. This time, it landed a hit. A critical one. A very fast critical one. The Krokorok almost broke down immediately, but it kept staying.

„Counter with Bulldoze.", the grunt ordered. His Pokemon stormed against its opponent, trying to strike it with the super effective attack.

Croagunk prepared to dodge it, but Looker commanded otherwise. „Wait, Croagunk..." The ground type came closer and closer. „Wait..." Krokorok lunged out to pound it. „Now, beat it with Focus Blast!", Looker shouted. The poison type Pokemon fired a heavy blow at the enemy, just as it wanted to throw itself at it, that knocked it out.

Now that the battle was won and the henchmen had nowhere to go, the Interpol officer pulled out a long rope and tied the criminals at an old pillar. „That kid will finally respect me when he hears of my success.", he told himself as he called his Croagunk back and fished his communication device up from one of his pockets, just to find out he had no signal at his current positions.  
„Come on, work!", he cursed the machine as he walked around to make the system run. Just as it started to function, he trembled, and when he fell to the ground, the sand swallowed him within seconds.

„Looker? Looker, where are you?", Lack-Two's voice resounded from the device. As he didn't get a response, he ended the call. Afraid of what might happen if his subordinate got beaten, he had to organize help. But whom could he speak candidly with?

* * *

White was still busy, even though she had finished her work for the day hours ago. She was used to spending her Wednesday and Sunday evenings like this. Whenever she was done in her company early, she dedicated the rest of her energy to find a way to get him back. It took her almost two years to find the Light Stone in the swamps near Route 8, and now she needed to free him from this prison Ghetsis forced him into.  
He paid of his debt, and now she had to pay of hers!  
She already tried to bring the stone back to where it, following Lenora's researches, was created by the white dragon, and to where Reshiram entered it for the last time, but these places hadn't triggered anything. Attempting to crack it like a nut was useless as well. She now searched for every information anyone ever found out about the rock. They all leaded to one conclusion: It would only open for a 'hero of truth'!

She was thus lost in her thoughts about where to find somebody like him that she missed the ringing of her Xtransceiver for the first two times. The third call was finally noticed by the young woman.  
As she pressed the button, a relieved voice greeted her cheering. „Oh, White, I just started to fear you wouldn't answer!", Bianca said.

„Bianca, it's been too long! How is working with Professor Juniper like?", White asked, happy to see her old friend.

But Bianca had no time to waste. „As much as I'd like to tell you everything about it, we have no time at the moment. The professor just got an anonymous message. Someone was captured by Team Plasma grunts in the Desert Resort, and a professional needs to help him. I would go, too, but my father doesn't allow me to leave Nuvema Town lately. Are you still in Castelia City?"

White sighed and stood up from her working table. „Yes, but not for long now. I'll be there as fast as I can.", she determined.

„Good luck!", the professor's assistant wished and ended the call so she wouldn't hold her of any longer.

* * *

Looker crashed hard on the ground of ancient ruins. He looked around. All he spotted were stairs leading deeper into the building complex. He searched for his communication device, but it was still lying in the sand above him. The only things he had with him were some ropes and his Pokemon. Seeing that the ceiling wasn't perforated, he saw his only option in going down the stairs and searching for a different way out.  
It took him hours to navigate through the corridors of the old, long abandoned fortress. After a few minutes, he already noticed that the building was a labyrinth. He had to be in the lowest storey when his high-tech clock showed him it was midnight. He was tired, hungry and frustrated. And his ordeal had only begun!

Suddenly, he heard a bang in one of the chambers nearby. As he entered it, he saw some sort of shrine for a being that looked like a mixture of a bug and the sun. He searched the room for the source of the explosion or any other oddities, but there weren't more interesting things than old scrolls that disintegrated as soon as you looked askance at them.

He turned to leave the chamber again. It was then when he spotted another communication device lying in the doorway. While he still wondered how he could have missed it, the machine activated and showed an image of Colress. „Welcome at the place of your demise, Lou Karr.", he greeted the agent in his own way. „As you may have noticed, Relic Castle was once built for a Pokemon that was seen as the incarnation of the sun. They even praised it like a legendary Pokemon."

Looker grumbled. „I know all this! Why do you explain it?", he wanted to know.

The _Dark Scientist_ frowned at his impatience. „Neo Team Plasma decided that you need to get out of our way. I decided that this is the best place to take you down. Ghetsis decided that the Pokemon they call Volcarona is the most valuable choice for the job." As he ended the sentence, the door got somehow crashed close by a remote controller. Looker was trapped inside.  
The connection was disrupted rather harshly when the Transceiver got stuck beneath the door. That's why it wasn't hard the next bang to catch the detective's attention. It was a light-blue bug with orange wings that gave it the shape of the sun like it was illustrated in old paintings who destroyed the wall by shooting fireballs at it. Looker had seen a Volcarona before, so he knew that this one was what they call a shiny.

He would have been afraid in such a situation a few weeks ago, but now he was determined to do his job as good as his superior would do it. „Come on, Croagunk, we can do this.", he called on his Pokemon. „Use Venoshock!"  
The poison type did so, and hit the opponent multiple times while it just danced around. Unknown to Looker, it prepared its signature move, Fiery Dance. The fire around the agent grew more and more, until he was completely surrounded by the flames. „Now hit it with Aerial Ace.", Looker yelled as he noticed it closing in. Volcarona dodged the attack and shot precised fire balls at his Pokemon, defeating it with ease.

Sweat dropped down his forehead as he called it back, and that wasn't just because of the increasing heat in the room. Now he had no more options. Just as he was about to abandon hope, a Stunfisk fell through the layer of sand above him. A young woman that somehow seemed familiar to him followed.

„Stunfisk, put these flames out with Muddy Water.", she ordered. The Pokemon did so. Volcarona watched it calmly, rather using Quiver Dance than attacking its new foe.

„Do I know you?", Looker asked, confused about the unexpected help.

But White was concentrated on the following battle. „All you need to know is that I was sent here to save you.", she said. Then she turned to her Pokemon again. „Well done, now attack that bug." As the ground type created another wave of mud, Volcarona floated towards the ceiling to evade it and started to scream loud. The attack, Bug Buzz, landed a critical hit on Stunfisk and knocked it out, thanks to the boosts acquired by its dancing.

„That's one powerful Pokemon!", Looker admired. He took an empty Pokeball from his belt and threw it at Team Plasma's tool. In the exact moment the ball touched it, an invisible force made it exploding. „Don't tell me they proofed their devise against this now.", the officer whined.

„Fine, I won't tell you.", White rolled her eyes. „Come out, Mandibuzz, and use Air Cutter." The bird materialized right in front of the legendary bug and hit it before it could react.  
But it survived the assault, and began to fill the room with flames again. The girl gave her Pokemon a signal, and it fired a Dark Pulse at the fire type. Sadly, this attack didn't make much damage at all, and now Mandibuzz was affected by one of the fire balls. Just like Stunfisk, it fainted.

Looker was close to starting to panic another time. „You got something else up your sleeve?", he wanted to know.

White really got into battling by now. „I'm just getting started.", she affirmed. The next one she called out was her Pignite. „Show that thing your Stone Edge."  
The fire starter jumped out of the way of another fire ball and punched with its fist against the ground, causing some stones to bump out of the wall next to Volcarona. It threw itself out of the way and collided with the septum. While it had to recover from that, Pignite hit it with Flame Charge.  
The bug became angry now, creating dancing fire and making insufferable noises at the same time. Even though it had a type advantage against these attacks, they dealt great damage against the fighting type. „Use another Stone Edge.", White demanded. The foe prepared to dodge the assault, expecting it coming from the wall again, but this time it thrust through the ceiling, knocking it on the head and making it faint immediately. As it was beaten, the surrounding fire ceased to burn.

„We did it!", Looker cheered at the sight of that.

White giggled at this comment. „What did you do?", she asked.

The agent blushed. „Ähm... I rooted for you!", he mentioned.

„Yeah, you were great at that.", she praised him sarcastically. Then she turned towards the beaten opponent. „What are we going to do with this beast now?", the young woman questioned.

„We'll bring it to a scientist who knows how to counteract the effect of the Colress Devise that controlled it.", Looker decided, before he noticed she wasn't supposed to know. „I mean... We will..."

White shook her head amused. „Drop the act, I know you're that Interpol agent who infiltrated the league tournament two years ago.", she stated.

„So you really are the girl Grey captured shortly before the rise of their castle.", the officer concluded. „Fine, but first we need to get out of these ruins."

The girl pointed at the closed door he came in through. „Pignite, open it with Brick Break.", she required. Her Pokemon did so, and within seconds, the outlet was made.

Lookers mouth dropped open. „I could have done that the whole time!?"

* * *

The Two left the desert together. White wanted to know what happened to Grey and Hoodman after the incidents in the league, and since his identity was already revealed and there were no other people around, he told her.  
When they passed the transition house, Looker took a glimpse at the light indicator. He didn't like what he read there.

 _A strange ship just flew over Opelucid City and used cannonballs frozen by a powerful ice type Pokemon to turn the town into a field of icebergs. The former gym leader Drayden reports that three black dressed figures known as the Shadow Triad and servants of Neo Team Plasma attacked him and Iris and stole an ancient artifact called the DNA Splicers. Everyone who holds information about Team Plasma's current position is asked to tell the local authority as soon as possible!_

White noticed him staying there instead of catching up, so she went back to him. „What is there to read?", she asked inquisitive.

Looker shivered as he cursed himself for leaving his communication device somewhere in the Desert Resort. „They found Kyurem! I need to tell my superior at once." Saying that, he ran of, leaving the business woman alone.


	5. Chapter 05: Move on

**The shades behind their masks**

* * *

 **This chapter took me a little longer, even though the time distance is shorter than usual for me. It is most likely the last chapter I can publish before my vacation, so there will be a week long break, but I'll give my best to write the next one shortly after.**

 **This is the first chapter for this fanfic I actually have to bring in romance in, and I hope the result is satisfying, though it's not the kind of romance the story will later focus on.  
Just to make sure nobody gets confused (I don't want you to hurt yourself... Okay, that joke was bad!): 'Nancy' is Yancy's code name as an idol, so the choice of the name relies on who calls for her. Both expressions are correct! **

**Please share your praise, criticism and ideas in the review section, I'd always like to know what people like and dislike about my work!**

 **I don't own the characters, places or Pokemon itself, and I have no intentions to earn money with this story in any way!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: vs. Spinda** – Move on

Cheren looked at his Transceiver that showed a picture of a popular young idol. „I'm very thankful that you're able to visit my class today, Nancy. The lesson about Unova's culture starts at eleven o' clock.", he informed her.

„It's my pleasure, Mr Cheren.", Yancy thanked. „I'll be there in time." She ended the call and looked at the wide sea.  
The sun just began to rise. The girl was invited to tell something about her new work a week ago. On the day before, she left Nimbasa City and headed for the main harbor of Castelia. Now she leaned over the railing of a small steamboat. Next to her manager and the crew, there was just a man with a brown jacked who looked around suspicious sharing the ride with her. She was optimistic; what could possibly ruin such a nice, sunny day?

* * *

Lack-Two and Leo walked over the playground towards the school building together, just like they were used to. This time, they didn't talk about girls, but about Hugh. „Are you sure he's fine? He seems kind of obsessive over something since the field trip.", the visor-capped boy asked worried.

„He found a strange object after some girls insulted him and he attacked them in return. Now he tries to find the rightful owner.", his friend revealed.

Lack-Two doubted this was because of kindness. „Do you think he is doing this to make up for attacking them?", he asked nondescribt.

Leo looked around hesitant, making sure nobody was close enough to hear him other than his counterpart. „It is a pendant with the symbol of Team Plasma on its front. He wants to bust the grunt hiding among us.", he whispered.

The undercover agent's face darkened. So Hugh found what he himself was looking for. He had to find a way to use this to his advantage... „What do you think he's planning?", he inquired.

The boy shook his head troubled. „I have no idea. I just hope he doesn't mess things up. He's quite good at messing things up!", he considered.

They entered the school silent. Of course, they were late again, but Cheren was used to it by now, and since they were his undoubted best students next to Hugh, he just ignored it as long as they came in quiet.

* * *

„Pupils, for today's lesson in Unova's culture, I want you to welcome our guest. This is Nancy. She worked her way up as an idol in the last months, and is now the youngest idol since thirty years.", Cheren introduced his visitor. Every student applauded as she entered in her stage costume, except for one boy who rather concentrated on his notepad.

The girl walked in front of the teachers table and looked around the room. Her eyes got stuck on the only boy not eyeing her. „Of course this is his class. How could I think otherwise?", she thought bitterly.

Cheren reckoned she hadn't started yet because she believed he would say more. „You may begin.", he mentioned, and sat down behind his desk.

„Yeah, right.", Yancy snapped out of her sentiment. „Well, becoming an idol is very hard, especially for the younger generation. But you might have talents better than any adult has, and maybe you don't even know about them yet." Just a little side glance at him was enough to disturb her concept. He still didn't look at her.

„That's not all you have to say, is it?", Cheren frowned.

She was startled by this. „Oh, sorry. You sure know that only half of the idols are singers. It doesn't matter if you want to dance, to recite a poem, to do gymnastics or all the rest of it. If you got a talent, you can make it far! And with determination, patience and..." Another glance, this time a longer one.  
When they first met, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She considered it to be thus sweet. His practice in wooing girls totally paid off for him back then. After a week they spent together in Nimbasa City, she couldn't imagine living without him, so the girl accompanied him on his way to Aspertia. And then, for the sake of his mission and her career, he suddenly broke up with her.  
It hurt her now to see him ignoring her like that. The idol had to restrain so she wouldn't cry. Noticing she stopped again, she quickly went on. „As an idol, I have to be ready for daily shows and lectures. They can take place at every time of the day, but after contingent autograph hours, I usually get the rest of the day off. The payment relies on..."

Lack-Two laid his notepad aside. Yancy stopped again, hoping that now he would finally face her. But instead, he glanced at a pretty girl with big hair-buns. Whi-Two herself didn't notice him, since she was concentrated on the idol like the others. Now the girl couldn't hold back her tears any longer.

„Are you alright, Miss Nancy?", the teacher asked concerned.

Yancy wanted to agree and just go on like before, but she couldn't. „I... I just... I can't do this!", she whined. Then, she stormed out of the classroom.

„ _Don't go after her! Don't go after her!"_

„Well, that was a crazy performance. I'll go and look for her. You may stay here and wait for the substitute teacher.", Cheren prescribed.

„ _Don't go after her! Don't go after her!"_

„Please tell me you have nothing to do with that, Lack-Two!", Leo pleaded.

The officer sighed. „Fine, I'll go after her.", he yielded.

„What have you done to that girl, you jerk?", Hugh inquired angered, but the agent just ignored him as he ran out of the door.  
The girls began to whisper about what Lack-Two might have to do with the popular idol. Hugh didn't care. Cheren had not pulled of their plan again. Did he think this was a game? Any moment, the grunt could attack the innocent pupils and steal their Pokemon. He wouldn't let that happen! He wouldn't wait any longer!

* * *

Cheren couldn't find the girl anywhere. Only Lack-Two knew the place she was hiding at. They used to have their dates there, where nobody else would spot them. He climbed down the muddy trail beneath the lookout and walked over to a bridge over the river near the lake. It led him to a stonewall under a wide roof that cast a shadow over the location.

„It's not useful to visit places like this when you try to forget the past.", he advised the girl that leaned against the wall and buried her head in her legs, crying. The tears made her makeup watery. Her Spinda patted her leg to soothe her, but to no avail.

„Leave me alone!", Yancy demanded faintly.

Lack-Two didn't think of it. Instead, he strode towards her slowly and sat down next to her. „You know why I had to break up, don't you?", he asked gingerly.

Her head shot up, showing she had cried out more water than one person could drink at a day. „But that's just not fair! We could have kept it private, like we did it before.", she screamed.

„Could you live that way?", he questioned gloomy. „Would you be happy living a lie about a secret relationship forever?"

The idol sighed. „I don't know. But I don't want to live like this either.", she stated.

„Live like what? It's better for you now. You're making a great career, and I won't endanger you any further.", Lack-Two affirmed.

Yancy frowned. „I would give up my career for you if I had to. And how could you possibly endanger me?", she inquired.

He looked down a little upset, shunning her gaze. „I can't tell you. All I can evince is that you don't know me at all.", he revealed.

That statement angered her. „I know you very well! I would never put so much trust into someone I can't decipher.", she yelled. The girl stood up, causing him to do the same. „Even if you pretended it all, I would still like you for how you can be!"

Lack-Two shook his head abashed. „I just can't give you what you desire.", he infered.

Yancy got this sentence wrong. „How dare you? Spinda, teach him some manners." Her Pokemon threw its body at the boy desultory. He caught it with ease, gave it an understanding look and sat it on the ground carefully. It remained like that. At the sight of this, the idol fell down to her knees. „Just go away.", she begged as the tears started running down her face again.

He stepped behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder. „Did I ever mention that you look beautiful in that outfit?", he said perceptively.

She turned her head, contemplating him hopeful. „You really think so?"

„I always thought so!", he reassured. „And somewhere out there is a wonderful man who truly deserves you. That man... is just not me."

All of a sudden, she hugged him tightly. He allowed it, seeing that it was just what she needed. „I want you to know that you are everything I want from a boyfriend. No matter what your true self you're hiding from me is like, it'll be hard to find someone who deserves me like you do.", she ascertained.  
They stayed silent in this position for a few minutes. She enjoyed the embrace, knowing that it might be the very last. He put all the love he still held for her in it, on the one hand to make her feel better, on the other hand to get over it himself.

When they parted, Yancy had stopped crying. They smiled at each other meaningful. „May I escort you back to Cheren now?", Lack-Two asked courteous.

* * *

„But why won't you help me?", Hugh yelled at his teacher. He had searched for him the whole time after the substitute teacher dismissed him.

Cheren groaned. „Can you wait a little longer? I need to find Nancy.", he rejected him.

„No, I waited long enough!", the boy determined. „She's a menace, and we need to take her out before she strikes!"

Cheren wished there would be classes in manners and patience he could force that kid to take. „What makes you so sure that she's a menace?", he wanted to know. „What makes you so sure that she'll strike?"

Hugh was taken aback by this question. „Well, she's a member of Team Plasma. Those people can't be trusted! I saw with my own eyes what they're capable of.", he claimed.

„I saw it as well!", the teacher confessed, now getting louder, too. „Let me tell you that not all of them have evil intentions. I'm not talking about their 'world-enhancing' aims. Some of them are forced to follow their leaders' orders, in a few cases even hypnotized." He stopped at this point.

But the boy wasn't convinced. „This girl obviously believes in their ideals, otherwise she wouldn't wear that pendant with her. If she were hypnotized, the one controlling her wouldn't let her have it so she doesn't get busted.", he declared.

Cheren shook his head. „I can't befriend with the idea of harming somebody without this person giving us a reason.", he stipulated. „I know how it feels to regret wrong decisions, and maybe she is here because she does just that."

Hugh saw that he had to veil his true purpose to achieve it. „That's exactly what I want: finding out if she's going to give us a reason before she actually does!", he feigned.

The former master battler hit the wall with his fist annoyed. „When I agree, will you leave me alone?" The student nodded. „Fine, then we'll do it tomorrow."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere on a small island at the borders of Unova, two people who once lived in that region discussed about each other's philosophy:

„I think the younger generation needs to learn how to handle the worldly affairs by itself. Only when they end their conflicts on their own, they can create a world worth living in."

„But don't you think everyone needs an experienced person who can help to fix the damage when a mistake is made? And mistakes must be made to learn!"

„In this, I agree. But mistakes can only teach you when you truly suffer from the consequences. You are the best example. You always learned from mistakes because nobody vouched for you."

„That's not true. He vouched for me. For the first time, I felt like a real human. That's why I'm here now, collecting as many views as possible to learn from all of them. Knowing what other people think makes me adapt the best of their minds, and that makes me human. What makes you human?"

„I always knew I was human. So I always felt like it. I never questioned that fact."

„What if you did? What if I told you that you're not human until you find out what makes you one?"

„Well... I think what makes me human are the things that bond me to this world. The people I dealt with, the achievements I made, the objects I bequeathed..."

„Exactly. I don't think you are done with finding the answer when you turn away from the world now. As long as we live, we have the duty to follow our path, even though we create this path on our own. When you turn away from the young generation and leave behind the people you interacted with, the achievements you fought so hard for and all the other stuff that bonds you to this world, you will lose your humanity."

„So you want to say that I have to go back to keep what constitutes me? I left to find out what it is..."

„You know best what's important for you when you lose it!"

„You're very wise for your age!"

„The wisdom I hold is not mine. It belongs to good people who were willing to share it with me so I could complete it. And now that I'm close to doing so, I need to go back and find him. He, who was the first to vouch for me, will help me to lead those under the guidance of my father back on the right way."

„If it's that what you strive for, I will accompany you on the way back until our paths part again."


	6. Chapter 06: Lack-One's last assignment

**The shades behind their masks**

* * *

 **I'm back from my vacation, and I brought the sixth chapter as a souvenir for you.**

 **It was a little hard for me to write this, but it's an important part of the story, and I think it was good to take particulars... Lack-Two's scar is actually quite similar to mine! I know the way it hurts, and how it changes your life when you let it get to you.**

 **Please share your praise, criticism and ideas in the review section, I'd always like to know what people like and dislike about my work!**

 **I don't own the characters, places or Pokemon itself, and I have no intentions to earn money with this story in any way!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: vs. Cresse** **li** **a** – Lack-One's last assignment

Whi-Two just looked at him out of a safe distance. As long as she couldn't understand the effect he had on her, she considered it to be smarter to stay away from him. But she needed to know this. She needed to know what all the other girls had talked about the entire day. So she stepped towards him.  
He was the last one in the hallway, still searching for something in his locker. „Hey, Lack-Two.", she started shy. It was the first time she started a conversation with him herself. He turned towards her smiling, positively surprised as well. „I'd like to ask you something."

„Go ahead.", he invited expectant.

„Well, everyone wants to know what you have to do with Miss Nancy. Could you tell me?", she inquired.

Lack-Two had to cogitate about this for a moment. He agreed with Yancy to tell nobody about it, but he didn't want to let her down. So he decided to say as much as he could without revealing they had a relationship. „I was unintentionally cruel to her when we last met, and I hope I was able to make up for it now.", he explained.

„You must have been really rude since she cried just by looking at you.", Whi-Two reasoned.

„I can't justify what I did to her other than it was best for her career.", he said slightly upset. „Let me put it this way: Everyone we deal with leaves some kind of mark in our heart. When this mark gets detached by force, it'll always leave a scar!"  
They stayed silent for a moment. When the girl turned to go away without commenting this statement, an idea came up in Lack-Two's mind. „That's why you kept yourself away from all kinds of contact lately, isn't it? Someone left a scar in your heart, and you fear that could happen again."

She ran away from him as fast as possible. For once, he made no attempts to follow her. In her mind, there was just one thought she could concentrate on. _How can he decipher me like this?_ Her secret was in great danger. The rest of her loyalty, to be honest love, for her Lord N endangered her and her mother. This boy... She feared him for not being able to fear him. She hated him because she liked him. _Could he have the pendant? Could he just play with me? Did he play with Miss Nancy like that?_ He made her paranoid. And in his opinion, she had all rights to be!

* * *

„When this mark gets detached by force, it'll always leave a scar!"  
Whi-Two wasn't the only one with such a scar. Next to the one Yancy left in his heart, there was another person fate took away from him. His boss and the Magician were the only ones knowing the full story. Next to a few members of Interpol, nobody even knew he had something to do with the young man.

Nearly three years ago, Lack-Two had been a high-ranked student at the International police's training center. The superintendents already saw him to be capable of accompanying them on their missions. His direct mentor, Lack-One, had shown great interest in his abilities, and used to invite him on all of his assignments. The thirteen-year-old officer gladly helped him out because he liked getting away from paperwork and seeing a master at work.  
On a mission in Unova that first seemed to be a routine job, they were supposed to find ghosts haunting the landscapes near Lentimas Town. „This will be easy!", Lack-Two insisted. „There are no such beings as ghosts."

„Ghost type Pokemon are very real, you know?", Lack-One joked, knowing exactly that this was not what his subordinate meant.

Their helicopter landed near the runway, which was almost everything the village consisted of back then. They polled the residents and found out the ghosts were allegedly seen near an abandoned house at the side of Reversal Mountain. While Lack-Two still questioned why elite officers of the Interpol had to search for most likely imaginary ghosts, the duo reached the building called Strange House.

„This district hasn't got its own police yet, and since it's important for Unova's economy that the laborers can live and work here, someone needs to do the job.", his superior declared.

Suddenly, they heard a voice. „The young one is right. You don't need to enter my home.", a girl leaning out of the upper window breathed. Then, her visibility became blurred before she vanished completely.

Lack-Two frowned. „How can a little girl live in such a hovel?", he wanted to know.

„Maybe she really is a ghost.", Lack-One teased. His friend only shook his head as he preceded to step in.  
The first thing they saw were a lot ghost type Pokemon, mostly Litwick and Banette. They laughed boisterous, turned invisible and started to shove furniture around. The Pokemon presumably wanted to play with them and let them solve puzzle, but Lack-One had no interest in such frolics and jumped over some big flowerpots to reach the stairs. Though Lack-Two would have accepted the challenge, he didn't intent to lag behind his partner, so he followed. If the ghosts hadn't been unseen, the two would have remarked their disappointed faces.

In the room at the top, the girl waited. Now that they saw her from up close, they valued her to be around the age of six. And she definitely didn't look like a ghost! Not yet... She was holding hands with an old Abra. Her visibility clouded again, and she appeared only two steps away from the officers, showing them her sad expression.  
„In the dark dream... I heard my dad's voice. I bet him to stay here, but he wanted to get this for me.", she whispered. She showed that, in her other hand, she held a glowing feather.

„Isn't that a Lunar Wing?", Lack-Two asked impressed. The lass nodded slowly. „And she was able to disappear like this because her Abra used Teleport.", the officer addressed his superior.

Lack-One was more concentrated on the girl's distress than on his friend's conclusion. „What happened to you? Why are you staying here? And what's your reason for frightening the residents?", he consulted her.

She looked around as if she searched a ghost. „Nightmares... I always had nightmares. I always have nightmares. He went to the Wonder Bridge to find Cresselia and stole its feather.", she stated.

„What happened then?", Lack-Two asked, now showing interest as well.

„The Pokemon... It's not as nice as one might think! It took revenge... Now I'm alone.", she affirmed. After an uncomfortable break, she continued. „The villagers... I think they fear my Abra. They're bringing food as sacrifices. Please tell them they don't need to do that anymore."

„No problem, we'll do that for you?", Lack-Two reassured.

The other detective thought one step ahead. He knew the girl would die of starvation without this food. „What about you?", he inquired compassionate.

„It's eating my dreams... It steals my vitality! That's okay... It needs this energy more than I do.", she concluded.

From one moment to the next, the girl looked even weaker, just as close to death than her Abra. Lack-Two leaned at the shoulder of his companion and whispered in his ear. „I don't want to sound callous, but I guess those two will die soon, no matter what we do. Maybe we should just leave them peacefully and tell the people living nearby they have nothing to fear."

His leader was more than unsatisfied, but he knew the boy at his side was right with his judgment. So they turned to do as he advised.  
Just as they wanted to leave the room, the girl spoke again. „Please... Could you bring this back to the Pokemon he stole it from? I wanted to do it myself, but... I won't make it.", she ended the sentence with a quiet voice. Lack-One came back to her and received the Lunar Wing with a distressed face. „Don't feel bad for me!", she suddenly exacted. „Where I'm going to be, there are no nightmares... It's better of this way!"

* * *

On the next day, the duo went to the Wonder Bridge. They told the people in the small town that there were only a few Pokemon kidding passerby at the mansion, and that they should stay away from it for a while. Now they wanted to fulfill the last wish of the girl.  
„How high is the chance that the legendary Cresselia actually shows up here today?", Lack-Two questioned.

„It's not as low as you may think. I read that Cresselia is one of the Pokemon that travels around the most. The tourists around believe they saw its shadow here sometimes, and I'm quite sure it wants the feather back!", the older agent substantiated.

„So we'll wait here until it appears?", the Trainee repeated. His friend nodded.  
They turned silent for several minutes. Back then, Lack-Two hated silence! He felt like he had to apologize for his negative attitude about this case. He knew he shouldn't question his superior's view. „Lack-One, I'm sorry for my behavior yesterday.", He started. His partner turned towards him surprised, but he didn't say anything. So he went on. „I showed no sympathy towards the girl, and I jeopardized the mission with my inappropriate behavior. I'm sorry!"

His counterpart laid a hand on his shoulder paternally. „Don't be! I behaved wrong as well. I should have let respectability be my guide, not pity. We both can learn a lot from each other, that's why I enjoy having you around."

„You mean it?", the boy asked relieved.

„Yeah, I really do!", the young man validated. „We're friends, and whatever happens today won't change that."

So they waited. And Cresselia actually appeared after about an hour. It levitated down from the sky and shot the people on the bridge a grim look. Lack-One noticed this in fractures of seconds and slowly laid the Lunar Wing a few steps in front of him before he backed away. The Pokemon's face lightened up and the item raised from the ground to take its place at the torso of the psycho type.  
Just then, when the two agents thought this would end without complications, three grunts of the old Team Plasma ran over the bridge, overlooked the legendary Pokemon and bumped into it. Before they even landed on the ground, it used its psychic powers and threw them over the parapet. It thought the feather had been the lure to trap it, and now it saw an enemy in everyone around.

Lack-Two read its aim out of its impression and acted immediately. „Everyone, leave this place as fast as possible!", he screamed as he called out his Dewott. Lack-One grabbed his Pokeball and released the Machamp inside as well.

Cresselia attacked first, firing its powerful Psyshock at the two opponents. Dewott dodged the attack, but the fighting type was not agile enough. Anyway, it survived the hit. „Strike back with Payback.", the man ordered. Machamp lunged out.

Sadly, their foe evaded the hit, but this left Dewott the perfect opportunity to start a successful assault. „Use Razor Shell.", Lack-Two advised his Pokemon. The attack dealt great damage to the psycho type, and that only angered it more.  
The battle went on, and with every fruitful blow, Cresselia got more infuriated. After another hit by Dewott's Aqua Jet, it was close to faint. Out of full rage, it used its strongest attack, Psychic. The energy wave hurt Dewott and knocked Machamp out, throwing it against its owner and pushing the latter against the balustrade.

Lack-One tripped and fell backwards. He reached for his grappling iron without finding time to cry out its exact name and threw it up to the bridge. It didn't anchor in the railing, but Lack-Two captured it before the hook fell down.  
The older agent found himself in a situation without any way out. Above him was a blustering Cresselia, beneath him was certain death. „I guess that's the end for me.", he deduced.

„Don't say that!", Lack-Two yelled, trying to pull him up with all his force, but not being able to overcome gravity.

His friend closed his eyes. He made his decision. „Let go of the rope.", he demanded.

„I don't think of it!", the younger officer conflicted. „I think I can get you back up." They both knew it would have taken way to long. Behind him, the water type jumped around and bothered the legendary Pokemon, but it had to get hit sooner or later.

Lack-One shook his head. „Cresselia will attack you before you can do it. That Pokemon needs to be stopped, otherwise it will attack more defenseless passerby. You need to do the right thing now!", the older one insisted.

„I won't let you die!", Lack-Two retried panting and gasping.

His partner looked down. „I know... That's why I can't leave you a choice." With that, he let go of the rope himself, falling into his doom.

Lack-Two was left with a shocked expression. He died! He really died! As the officer turned around to confront the Pokemon that just murdered his best friend, his face darkened. Dewott was caught off guard by the death of Lack-One as well. It neglected its defense and was hit by one more Psyshock.  
„Dewott, avenge him with Retaliate!", the boy postulated with a voice that didn't sound like his own. His Pokemon wasn't perplexed by this. It sprang directly through the ring Cresselia's projectiles formed and beat it with full force. As it was about to faint, Lack-Two threw a Pokeball at it. The ball jiggled one time, then a second time, a third time, then it clicked.

This success was incredibly hard-won for everyone remaining on the bridge. Machamp awoke from it's slumber and looked around for its master, only finding his assistant looking down at the parapet dejectedly. Dewott examined its scalchops, finding they chipped for the first time after so many battles. Maybe some higher-ups would congratulate them for capturing a legendary Pokemon, but what was it worth, after all? The world seemed terribly dark to them right then!

* * *

A week later, Lack-Two found himself in the office of the Interpol's grand chief. He himself was, for a reason that was not to be interrogated, only present as a hologram projected by an old transceiver. He praised the Trainee's 'victory' at the Wonder Bridge over and over again, not letting the agent time to argue that this could scarcely be called a victory at all.  
At the end of the conversation, the chief proclaimed that he found great interest in the boy, and appointed him to a superintendent. Furthermore, he already had a new mission for him; to take down the leftovers of Team Plasma by finding a girl hiding the plans for the Colress Device.

Even though the young officer harbored a deep resentment against the organization for multiple reasons, neither the promotion nor the new assignment cheered him up. He was supposed to reside in Aspertia City, but he knew that, in his current mood, he wouldn't be able to use his charm effectively. He spent weeks in Nimbasa City, trying to brighten up his feelings, but nothing there helped him... Until he met Yancy!

Now there he sat, alone in his room, waiting for his new assistant to return. Looker had reported that he had traveled on the same steamboat the idol used in the morning, but he still didn't show up. Lack-Two worried about his subordinate. He worried he could lose a life again...

The missing agent had wanted to arrive at the base, which was the private room of the student, long before, but a boy that seemed to be about sixteen years old accosted him on the street. He had known his name and rank at the Interpol. Looker had followed him, as the boy requested, warily. Now, he was sitting in the lab of the Magician. The boy told him the complete story of Lack-One's last assignment.  
„So that's why the kid always is in such a strange mood.", Looker derived after he heard the whole narrative.

„Yes, exactly.", Magician confirmed. „He never really got over it, even though he learned how to pretend. And now that this girl from Team Plasma twists his head, I fear he's pressuring himself too much! Can you promise me something?"

The man nodded. „I'll watch out for him!", he assured.


	7. Chapter 07: Hugh's great hour

**The shades behind their masks**

* * *

 **I can't really explain why, but this chapter was the most fun to write so far, I hope the result is satisfactory for you, too.**

 **The events of this chapter could have taken place in the first of this fanfic as well, but it's characteristic for a good author to stall without letting the audience get bored. Did I succeed at this?  
I personally really like Hugh, and what we see of him in the manga is, leastways in my opinion, even better than his appearance in the games. His character is worked out almost perfectly, and I give my best to mirror it.**

 **Please share your praise, criticism and ideas in the review section, I'd always like to know what people like and dislike about my work!**

 **I don't own the characters, places or Pokemon itself, and I have no intentions to earn money with this story in any way!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: vs. Vibrava** – Hugh's great hour

„Are you sure this will work? The trap is quite obvious.", Cheren reflected unsure.

The first lesson was about to begin, and Hugh had been the very first to arrive at the classroom to tell his teacher what he had to do for the tenth time. „It can't go wrong!" he insisted. „The girl was careless enough to take it along on the field trip. That means it has a great value to her. She'll want to get it back, and I'll be ready to bust her when she does so."

„If you say so...", the young man submitted. He gave up arguing with the impatient student long before. But one thing still bothered him. „Shouldn't we at least keep the data stick? The information may be very important in the upcoming battle against Neo Team Plasma."

Hugh shook his head. „Our target might look for it before she leaves the room. If it's missing, she'll surmise a pitfall.", he considered. „We can easily fetch it back after..." The school bell's ringing disrupted him.

„Go to your seat, otherwise the students might become suspicious.", Cheren prescribed.  
Now the other pupils entered the class. Whi-Two was the first to occur, alone. The others followed, and, as it was usual, Lack-Two and Leo were the last. But this time, they were prompt. They both knew this would be the day Hugh would detect the identity of the spy! According to Lack-Two's plan, at least for him...

* * *

Several hours of long waiting later, the bell rang for a last time this day. While the students collected all their books and pencils up, Cheren made another announcement. „Pupils, I found this necklace yesterday. I'm going to lay it on my table. Whoever owns it may take it. I have an important meeting now. Have a nice day, and don't forget your homework!" Having said that, he was the first to rush out of the room, followed by Hugh and Lack-Two.  
Outside, Cheren ran to the staff room where Drayden waited for him while the secret agent took the shortest way to the schoolyard. Hugh's glance followed him warily. But he had to concentrate now. He wouldn't get a second chance. So he hid in the shadow of the door and examined every girl coming out of the room, but none of them took the pendant.

Whi-Two still sat at her place. She was the last one remaining in the classroom. Her mother told her not to take it, even if the offer was given. But she needed it badly! It was the only thing that might help her out of her crisis, leastways she thought so. Could it be a trap? Cheren left perceptibly quick. He had to be gone by then. She stood in front of the desk. It was just one grasp...

„I wouldn't do that if I were you!", Lack-Two's voice suddenly sounded through the room. He sat on the windowsill and faced her with an expression that was, on the one hand, amused, just as she was accustomed to it. But on the other hand, it seemed more than serious. That somehow scared her, since she never saw him this way before.

„Why wouldn't I take it? It's mine, and there's nothing criminal about having a necklace!", the girl asserted. „How did you get up here, anyway? This is the third floor!"

The boy grinned. „I got here in the same way you'll get out.", he forecast. „I don't know what's thus special about this pendant, but I should warn you that Hugh waits outside to do unspeakable stuff with whoever leaves with it."

Whi-Two's eyes widened. So it truly was a snare. And she would have fallen right into it! But she still didn't want to grant him this success. „I don't need your help!", she contended herself. She knew she was wrong with this statement.

Lack-Two knew it as well. „You need my help sorely.", he determined.

„Fine, then relieve me.", she sighed. „How do you plan to get us out of here?"

He looked out of the window and saw that this corner of the playground was still empty. He grinned at her again. „I won't ask you what about this necklace Hugh appraises to be incriminating if you don't ask me where I got this grappling iron.", the secret officer suggested. He didn't have to ask, anyway, so he could only win.

The girl grumbled begrudging. She didn't want to do this, but she realized she had to. And she had to do it quickly, otherwise Hugh might have stormed back in. „If it has to be... But I warn you. I'm not good at climbing!", she feigned.

„Do you need inducement to make it?", he asked smiling. She gave him an expectant look. „I'll catch you if you fall." With this promise, he apprehended the high-wire and lowered down at the rope. She pocketed her pendant and doubtfully followed him.

Hugh plunged into the classroom. He waited long enough! The only person who could still be inside was Whi-Two. It had to be hers. He would confront her now. Just as he looked around, he found the room empty. The pendant was gone, just like her. He screamed exasperated. And then he observed the tips of two hair-buns in the window, shortly before they vanished downward.

Lack-Two had already reached the ground while Whi-Two still struggled to get to the point from where a tumble wouldn't break her bones anymore. In her time as a Team Plasma Grunt, the girl's skills at climbing were satisfactory, but she was out of practice by now. As one may expect, she tripped. And as one may expect, he caught her.  
She had her eyes closed when she landed in his arms, waiting for the impact that never came. „Are you alright?", the boy inquired caring.

The girl comprehended what happened and blushed awkwardly. But other than in the Pokestar Studios, she didn't detach from him as soon as she could. „I guess so.", she avouched lightly. So he enjoyed the moment, until she ultimately felt scrupulously. „Could you let me down now?", she requested.

„Of course.", Lack-Two complied. „It's always a pleasure to save you." As he did as she wished, he unobtrusively seized into her pocket and took out the necklace. She didn't notice. They saw off from each other and went towards their private chambers. He eyed up the pendant with the icon of Team Plasma on it as soon as she was out of sight. The data stick was still inside. Now he had got everything he needed. And she played right into his hands. After all, he was Lack-Two, and she should have known better!

* * *

Cheren sat down at the table in the teacher's room. Next to him were Drayden, Roxie, Cedric Juniper and Brycen. Bianca's chair was empty. White hadn't managed to get the afternoon vacant as well. And Marlon just turned down the invitation.

„We all know why we're here! We need to terminate the menace Neo Team Plasma has become.", Brycen initiated the discussion.

„We should have met way earlier!", Drayden declared. „My city is buried beneath indestructible icecaps. We have to assume Team Plasma is already able to use the power of the third legendary dragon, Kyurem. Despite our intense search for it, they found it faster than we could."

Roxie shook her head uninterested. „That doesn't matter! We can still take them down if we manage to confront them while the dragon is in a bad position to attack us directly.", she ascertained.

Cheren sighed. „You're most likely right, but you say that like it would be easy. Another option would be to call for the help of another legendary dragon. But N is still nowhere to be found, and Black..."

Cedric knew Cheren wouldn't be able to end the sentence, so he did it instead. „Black was captured with Reshiram inside the Light Stone. Even though Miss White is currently working at freeing him, there aren't any results to note yet."

„Then we'll have to fall back on Roxie's idea.", Brycen inferred a little frustrated. „So it's..." Suddenly, he was disrupted by a loud noise.

„Why do I know who's responsible for this?", the teacher moaned as he ran out of the room.

* * *

„You idiot! What were you thinking? You ruined everything!", Hugh yelled as he spotted Lack-Two in the hallway on the first floor.

The boy looked at him and raised an eyebrow. „I have no idea what you're talking about.", he shamed.

The avenger only grew more angry, if that was even possible. „I don't fall for your lies anymore! I saw you with her out of the window. What you seemingly have no idea of is what impends you now.", he tried to threaten him. Of course that didn't work.

„I don't see a crime in my actions.", Lack-Two reassured.

Hugh knocked his elbow against the lockers next to him. „If she had taken the pendant and went out with it, I would have been able to prove she's a member of Team Plasma. You assisted a criminal, and that makes you one yourself."

The secret agent faked a laugh. „You think she's a spy of Team Plasma?", he repeated, making it sound ridiculous.

His counterpart's eyes widened as another thought turned up in his head. „You knew!", he accused him. „And you expected me to bust her, that's why you helped her out."

Now, some other students gathered around them. They expected a great show, even though they hadn't got what the argument was about. Nonetheless, Lack-Two saw no benefit in contradicting the boy's accusations anymore. „Hugh, as long as she doesn't do any harm to the other pupils, Whi-Two savors my personal protection.", he determined.

„Why would you protect her?", the Quilfish-head asked impious. „This is not about your flirting! In the end, you'll be the first one she steals the Pokemon of."

„It doesn't matter what this is about. If you want to harm her, you'll have to get past me.", the young man repeated.

Hugh growled. „Then I'll get past you, you'll see! Come on, Vibrava."

As he called out his Pokemon, Leo ran between the two. „Guys, please don't fight because of her. You'll get into serious trouble!", he warned worried.

But it had no avail. Lack-Two took out his Pokeball and released Samurott. „You should get out of the way, Leo. We've waited for this trouble a long time." The people around backed away so missing attacks wouldn't imperil them. „The first move is yours.", he invited.

„Vibrava, use Sonic Boom!", Hugh yelled his first command. His voice was almost as loud as the assault of his Pokemon, but both noises didn't really impress the water type.

„Is that all you've got?", the officer gave a yawn. „Samurott, strike with Ice Beam." His Pokemon did so. The ground type knew of the immense damage the attack could deal, and it gave its best to evade it. But as it flew from wall to wall, suddenly a frozen water dispenser fell down on it and pushed it against the ground. With heavy effort, the Pokemon managed to lift it and crawled forth. „You're no match! You should surrender before your Vibrava gets grievously injured.", Lack-Two advised.

„What's up here?", Cheren's voice abruptly echoed through the corridor.

„Fast, Vibrava, block the way with Rock Tomb.", Hugh ordered. The attack cut the combatants off from the others, making sure the battle wouldn't be interrupted. „Let's finish this! Use Dig."  
The little dragon broke through the marble floor and positioned itself beneath its opponent. But as it wanted to punch the belly of the water type from beneath, the latter rolled to the left side and dodged the onslaught. To avoid being hit, Vibrava returned into its tunnels.

Lack-Two shook his head. This wasn't a hard battle! „Fill the tunnel with Hydro Canon.", he disposed his Pokemon.

„No! Vibrava, get out of there!", Hugh screamed, but it was too late. The powerful water jet filled the underground passages and pressed the ground type out and against the ceiling. It was close to faint, but it still stood up.

„Give it up, Hugh.", Lack-Two tried again. „You can't win this. I don't want to hurt your Pokemon further."

The boy clenched his fists, but he eventually grabbed his Pokeball and called back Vibrava. Then, he fell down on his knees. „I can't lose! I need to take down Team Plasma. I'm the only one who can do it!", he whined.

The secret agent walked towards him and placed his hand on Hugh's shoulder, just as Lack-One used to do it for him. „You're not alone, you know...", he tried to cheer him up. „You're just searching at the wrong place." Even though the tall young man still showed him a look of abhorrence, he didn't fight his grip. As he made no attempt to answer, Lack-Two had to ask. „Why do you hate Team Plasma so much?"

The boy looked up at he flirt he always loathed thus strong. He seriously cared. „They stole my sister's Purrloin. Five years ago...", the words suddenly fizzed out of his mouth. „It's partly my fault, and I need to get it back. I..."

A loud slam and the following sound of breaking rocks disrupted him. Cheren's Stoutland crashed them with a Giga Impact. „What happened here? Who is responsible for this mess?", the teacher inquired while his Pokemon was recovering.

Hugh's face turned pale. He had been blind for the consequences, despite Leo's warning... Just as he tried to stutter an excuse or an explanation that would have probably only made his situation worse, Lack-Two spoke up. „It was my fault, Mr Cheren. I am the only one to blame for this incident.", he shouldered the fault.

Cheren reacted surprised. „Is that true?", he wanted to know of Hugh. The latter didn't know what to say. As the secret agent shot him a sharp look, he nodded slowly. „Well, I'm sorry, Lack-Two, but in this case I'll have to suspend you from school permanently.", the teacher announced.

„That's okay, I understand it.", the officer agreed. „My legal guardian will pay for the damage. I won't bother you anymore." Cheren shrugged, looking forward to a lot of awful paperwork, and left the scene.

As Lack-Two turned to do the same, Hugh held him back. „You didn't have to do this.", he observed.

The addressed boy smiled. „I owed you. Just do me a favor when I'm gone.", he requested. His counterpart's eyes widened as he agreed with a short but explicit gesture. „Promise me not to harm Whi-Two. Hunting former grunts won't help you, and hunting her won't lead to anything at all." He went towards his room to pack his stuff up, leaving the young man alone with a lot to think about.

* * *

Zinzolin knelt down in front of a dark figure clothed in a thick black coat that leaned on a silver cane. „My lord, our performance in Opelucid City went off as we planned.", he reported. The person opposite to him kept quiet.  
„But sadly, Colress still wasn't able to get rid of the agents the International Police sent to thwart our plans." Still no response... „I suggest you penalize him... Or you let me do this in your place." His counterpart growled, but he stayed silent apart from that.

Now the _Dark Scientist_ entered the hall himself. „I think you missed a meeting, Zinzolin.", he sighed. „I haven't intended to get rid of them. In fact, they're our cat's-paws. I attacked them to make them believe they're bothering us."

„Well, they are!", the sage conflicted. „They captured our secret weapon, Genesect, defeated Volcarona and buried it in the ruins, destroyed all our pickets in the south of Unova and infiltrated our frigate."

„Those are all insignificant losses, compared to the successes we'll achieve very soon.", Colress anticipated. „The boy will lead us to the only thing that can threaten us, now that we got Kyurem under our control. The girl that holds the stolen blueprints for my device..."

„You can't be serious!", Zinzolin ranted. „You want to tell me that you planned to use him for our advantage all along? You just made this up to eschew a punishment!"

Now the figure finally opened its mouth. „No, Zinzolin, we developed this plan shortly after our failure at the league.", a rough voice said.

Zinzolin's face turned even more white. „My lord, they are a menace to our plans! We can't play with them like they're our tools. We have to..."

„Stop whining just because you were outdone by them!", the man in the shadows hissed. „You're dismissed, and make sure not to doubt my assessments ever again. I don't have to view you as a traitor like your brother Rood, do I?" The insulted member of the seven sages hurried out of the chamber without another word.

Colress waited until he was gone, then he had to ask. „But what should we do after their task is fulfilled? What if they make it to this place before we're done?"

The figure removed his hood. „Then I'll end them myself!", Ghetsis announced.


	8. Chapter 08: The return of Keldeo

**The shades behind their masks**

* * *

 **So, here is the next chapter. I'm sorry it took me a bit longer to finish this, and I'm sorry this chapter has not many connections to what this story is supposed to be about, but I announced this as the continuation of the manga, and this line of events is also part of it.**

 **I personally got a little bored whenever the story of Keldeo interrupted the finale of the Black and White Arc. But in the end, writing this wasn't as horrible as I feared. Maybe you can accept it as well.  
And for all those who can't wait for more interaction of Lack and Whi-Two, I'm going to publish the short story _Faitsu's poem_ simultaneously to this chapter. I hope it can bridge the time I'll need to write the next one over. And then, you'll finally read what most of you may be here for...**

 **Please share your praise, criticism and ideas in the review section, I'd always like to know what people like and dislike about my work!**

 **I don't own the characters, places or Pokemon itself, and I have no intentions to earn money with this story in any way!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: vs. Landorus** \- The return of Keldeo

It had trained. It had trained for years. It had trained hard and without notable breaks. Now this would be the day Keldeo would free its mentors, at least it hoped so!

Two years had passed since they chose to support the gym leaders of Striaton City in their fight against the Shadow Triad. The evil figures had wanted revenge after losing, so they released a bug in a strange armor. It had overtaken them and captured his mentors in ice blocks that sank to the ground of the sea.  
Keldeo had tried to destroy their prisons by hitting them with its Sacred Sword. But the attack Genesect used was too strong. At first, it had wanted to improve its technique, but even a critical hit hadn't scratched the ice. As it was about to give up, a thought had occurred in its mind: There was another attack it could use, another Sword it could master. Cobalion had evinced that shortly before they ran into the fateful battle.

Now it had finally been able to perfect the Secret Sword. It had tested the attack in wastelands, on nasty Pokemon and lately against humans. There was one final test to be performed. Keldeo stepped in front of the rock only four Pokemon had been able to damage before. After a fourth slash had been carved into it, every Pokemon around attempted to leave a mark as well. They pitifully failed!

„I only have one last chance to free them. This has to work!", it said to itself. It stepped back, lunged out and executed the required movements. In the end, it was able to shoot a sharp wave of energy on the rock. The wave didn't leave a mark when it collided. Instead, it made the symbol of the unity and strength of the _Swords of Justice_ burst.  
Keldeo cheered loudly. „Finally! The time has come..."

The journey towards the place humans called the P2 Laboratory took long. It was a large part of the sea the water type had to pass. When it reached the spot from where it could see the small island, it dived and looked for the exact spot.

Two Team Plasma grunts had been waiting at the lab for it to return. When they already gave up on ever spotting it, they finally saw it submerging. They immediately ran into the building and sent a message.

Here Keldeo's type finally paid of, since it didn't need air while searching underwater.  
It ultimately got to the point where the disaster had taken place, took a swing and... got hit by stones rising out of the ground and pressing it upwards before it could launch the assault.

Colress eyed Keldeo satisfied as his Landorus used Stone Edge to prevent it from breaking the ice. He stood on his Klinklang that levitated directly about the ground of the island's beach. „I had to wait for you a long time!", he whispered. „Landorus, use Fly." The legendary ground type flew up to the clouds just as Keldeo reached the water surface. So the latter couldn't find the one who attacked it.  
The water type saw the dark clothed scientist and stormed towards him, identifying him as the source of evil, but right then its opponent crashed down from the sky and made great damage with the direct onslaught.

Colress pressed a few buttons at his device and aimed it at Keldeo. In the last moment, it noticed the scientist's weapon and evaded the beam that would have made it his servant.

Seeing it had to defeat the man and his Pokemon, it raced over the water towards them and stored some of it in his mouth, warming it up and spitting it on at them. The Scald was supposed to affect Colress, but Landorus intercepted it. That was not a misstep, because it had not only a weakness against water type attacks, it also got burned by the hot fluid.

The Frillish around grew interested in the clash of the legendary Pokemon and rooted for Keldeo, who represented their type.

Regrettably, by cheering about its success, Keldeo neglected its defense and got hit by a Bulldoze of the foe. Only thanks to Landorus' status, the damage decreased drastically.  
Colress determined there was no use in fighting this way any further. „This time it'll work!", he anticipated. So he fished a mirror out of his bag and reflected the sunlight with it. The lamp touched the Pokemon they called the god of harvest, shrouded in glowing light, it turned into the form of its animal spirit. Additionally, he tested another button at the remote control and thereby healed the burn.

The mostly cured Landorus dodged Keldeo's following attacks and struck it again with Bulldoze, this time dealing more damage. „Finish it with Stone Edge.", the _Dark Scientist_ ordered. The water type evaded the first and the second load of rocks that raised from the seabed, but it knew it couldn't do that forever. It didn't want to experience the new-gained power of the ground type up close... But maybe it could use this strength to its own advantage!

Keldeo rushed towards the place where its mentors had been buried, stopped and waited for the approaching stonewalls behind him to catch up. „This will hurt!", it awaited and closed its eyes, shortly before the onslaught slashed it. However, the stones simultaneously carved the ice and eventually made it break.

Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion emerged as fast as they could, gasping for air. If Keldeo hadn't been close to unconsciousness, it would have cheered again, but so it just looked over at Colress. To its surprise, he grinned. The scientist pointed his device at the three legendaries and fired thin red beams at them. Suddenly, they didn't seem thus exhausted. And now, they directed their Swords at Keldeo.

The water type evaded the assaults of his mentors, which turned out to be very hard since it was particularly weakened. And just as it thought it had made it, Landorus crashed down from the sky and hit it with another Fly-attack. As Keldeo fainted and sank to the ground of the sea, Colress folded his hands satisfied. „Get it back up here. But be careful not to draw the attention of the local Pokemon on us, we have no time to fight them all!", he instructed the Pokemon. Virizion and Cobalion dived again, while the other two stayed behind because of their frailty against water.

Unfortunately for the scientist, the Frillish already caught on them. They swam towards the fallen knight before his cat's-paws reached it and made it gulp a Revive they found near another island around. It instantly woke up and scurried away from what used to be its friends.  
Keldeo hid behind a cliff so they wouldn't find it before they had to leave the water for air and lose it. One of the Frillish followed as soon as they were out of danger. „You can't just hide here!", it appealed. „This evil man will use your friends to hurt more Pokemon."

„It's not like I could stop him. I can't defeat them all, most likely not even separated.", the fighting type replied, disappointed of itself.

Its counterpart took a moment to ponder about all scopes before it formed a plan. „You need to destroy the machine that controls them. We'll give you backing while you free your friends. And then we can put the man in his place.", it explicated.

That was what they tried seconds later. Keldeo stormed out of its hideout and dropped around the two Pokemon that were still searching for it. They wanted to follow, but all of a sudden, they were surrounded by Frillish that hold them off with forming a giant Omnious Wind underwater that pressed them to the ground.  
Keldeo popped up at the surface and hit Landorus with further Scalds, burning it once again. Only Cobalion, the one it respected the most, was left standing in its way. They both used their Sword and locked blades. This reminded the water type of the first time it happened...

* * *

Keldeo sat in the woods of Route 6 and looked complacent at the line of resident Pokemon that brought food for it after it threatened them.  
The last one in the line was a small Foongus. „I'm sorry, Sir. I wasn't able to find...", it whispered uneasy.

The fighting type stood up angered and directed its Sword at the mushroom Pokemon. „You dare to belie me?", it asked alarming.

From a cliff, three Pokemon looked at the scene incredulous. „Is that who I think it is?", the rock type inquired.

„I'll rebuke this unthankful thug.", Cobalion decided. It jumped down and locked blades with Keldeo to prevent it from slashing the Foongus. The rookie tried to hold against the attacker, but it stood no chance. The steel type shoved it back and made it trip and fall to the ground. When the Foongus realized what happened, it hopped away as fast as it could.

Keldeo's eyes widened when it looked at the new opponent. „I know you from somewhere...", it cogitated.

„You better should!", Cobalion avouched. „So that's what you made out of the life we saved."

„You saved my life?", the water type repeated. Suddenly, an image of a burning city came up in its mind. It saw itself, not long after it had hatched out of its egg. And it saw three Pokemon that stopped buildings from crashing down on it and carried it out of the danger area. As its mind returned to the present, it immediately bowed in front of the _Swords of Justice_. „I'm so sorry, I had no idea! I beg for forgiveness."

Cobalion held its Sword at the water type's throat. It remained in this position for a few moments, then it stepped back. „We're no monsters. But we expect you to stop behaving like one!", it demanded.

„Of course!", Keldeo agreed. The three turned to leave, but it stopped them in their tracks. „Wait, I wanted to ask..." They gave it partly surprised, partly expectant looks. „...if you could teach me that Sword technique you used.", it finally surmounted itself to say.

Cobalion eyed it severely. „You've proven to be unworthy of our doctrine!", it just answered and turned away again.

„But this youngster surely is capable of learning our techniques.", Terrakion argued.

Virizion nodded. „And it might be our only chance to transmit our legacy!", it considered.

„It's just an unappreciative sprog!", the steel type growled incensed.

„But I can change! Only you can help me find my way!", Keldeo begged.

Cobalion exchanged knowing looks with its partners and then turned towards the kid, beholding its hopeful eyes. „If we teach you, the first thing you'll have to learn are manners. And we won't approve further missteps!", it determined with a stern voice, still a little skeptical.

Keldeo bowed its head. „Yes, Sir. I submit to your doctrine!"

* * *

The water type had become a lot stronger now, but Cobalion was still stronger, slowly pushing it back. However, Keldeo expected being overpowered, rolled to the side to escape the aggression of its mentor and fired a Vacuum Wave at the man controlling its opponents. All four of them surrounded it now, but before they could slam the final blow, its invisible attack reached Colress and wrecked his device.

The legendary Pokemon snapped out of the trance and turned towards their foe. „I guess its time to leave.", the scientist detected. He released his Beheeyem and vanished by using Teleport. Acute rocks, sharp leaves and bright energy balls hit the spot where he was fractures of seconds before.

Colress appeared back in the fulcrum of Neo Team Plasma. As he regarded his broken machine, a smile widened on his face. „That's why it won't work!"

Now that it was free for the first time after years, Landorus flew away to search for something it knew to orientate.  
Meanwhile, the _Swords of Justice_ celebrated their reunion. „It's good to see you stood up against all dangers the humans deployed against us.", Cobalion praised their youngest member after they returned to the mainland.

„My inducement was only to save you, just like you saved me!", Keldeo conceded.

„We teached you well.", Virizion deduced smiling.

Terrakion was the only one who wasn't satisfied by how the situation ended. „What are we going to do about these people who jailed and exploited us?", it wanted to know.

„We'll not interfere. The humans have to solve their problems on their own.", Cobalion stipulated. „This decision is conclusive and not to be discussed. If we tried to sustain them any further, they'd just want to make us their tools again." With that, it made its way to their primary shelter, and the others followed.

* * *

The steel type shoved it back and made it trip and fall to the ground. When the Foongus realized what happened, it hopped away as fast as it could.  
Eventually, it made it to the path the humans flattened to facilitate their journeys. There, it accidentally collided with an old man in a brown robe who had a white beard and a tall hat. „Hey there, little friend.", he greeted the Pokemon. When Rood knelt down, he noticed the wound of the grass type. „Who did this to you?", he asked as he gingerly picked it up and placed it on his shoulder. „I'm sure it were some crucial trainers. How about I bring you to a place where we can heal your injuries?"


	9. Chapter 09: The date

**The shades behind their masks**

* * *

 **I had to practice for many more or less hard exams in the last week, but the worst part of it is over now, and I was finally able to write this.**

 **This chapter is the longest one so far, since I didn't dare to separate it into two parts. Take it as a compensation for the last chapter about Keldeo being a little rapid. Maybe this could be a one-shot as well, but it's better installed in a context, isn't it?**

 **Please share your praise, criticism and ideas in the review section, I'd always like to know what people like and dislike about my work!**

 **I don't own the characters, places or Pokemon itself, and I have no intentions to earn money with this story in any way!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: vs. Eelektross** \- The date

„Very well done, superintendent Lack-Two. Now that we have the data, our scientists can find a way to counteract the Colress Device.", the boss of the International Police praised the boy. The latter had called him with the Interpol's special communication device. While he was able to see Lack-Two's image on the screen, the picture the agent saw was excessively warped. He said it had been distorted to conceal his appearance to outsiders. The superintendent didn't believe that.  
„You'll be picked up tomorrow morning by a plain near the lookout. Be sure to have all your stuff packed together until then. Enjoy your last day in Aspertia."

„Yes, Sir.", Lack-Two agreed. As the video chat ended, he turned towards his assistant who sat on the desk chair quietly. It was 11 o' clock on Saturday morning. That day, the Culture Festival would be celebrated in the city, and he had plotted most moves for his last day there already.  
Next up was entrusting his subordinate with new functions. „You heard him, Looker. We're done here, so now it's our task to take Neo Team Plasma down once and for all. I'll meet you tomorrow in Humilau City. Until then, I expect you to gather information from the people who witnessed the incident in Opelucit City."

„As you wish, superintendent.", Looker answered, for once without a scornful or sulky undertone, and jumped out of the window. Lack-Two hit the road as well, unwilling to waste important time.

* * *

She stared at the Greet Mail the strange bird type, according to her book of Pokemon that immigrated to Unova a Wingull, delivered a few minutes ago. It was from Rood. He had sent a message to all those who had been taught in Lord N's beliefs and were still devoted to them. It said that the true king of Team Plasma had finally returned, and that they were supposed to meet him in the monastery of Driftveil City.

Whi-Two wasted no time and packed her stuff together. The letter asserted that a Swanna would pick her up on the next morning before everyone else could wake up. While she desperately searched for her old uniform her mother got rid of without telling her, someone knocked at the door.

The girl winced when she saw Lack-Two's smiling face. She had heard the story of how he got suspended from Leo, and she knew she was responsible for the incident. But he didn't seem to be angry, frustrated or unforgiving at all. „Hey, Lack-Two, can I help you with something?", she asked, pretending to have forgotten about it, just like he did.

„Hi, Whi-Two. Maybe you heard that I have to leave tomorrow, and I've hoped we could spend this last day together," the boy proposed.

She made an exhausted face. „Sorry, but I'm really not in the mood for collecting data for the Pokedex today.", she excused herself.

He had to suppress a laughter. „No, that wasn't what I meant!", he corrected. „I intended to ask you out on a date."

Suddenly, her face turned bright red. Usually, her Foongus would attack people who made her feel like that, but she was stunned that it didn't. After the boy saved her from Keldeo's onslaught, it saw the good intentions in him. „I can't. I have a lot to do.", she rejected him.

„I don't believe you.", he argued confident. „Let's make a game out of it. You nominate something we can play quickly, and if I win, you'll go out with me."

So the girl just took a coin out of her pocket to get it over with. „Fine, I bet it's either heads or tails.", she suggested.

He grinned and gently accepted the coin and the challenge. „Nothing easier than that." The boy threw it over his head. It landed right in the vase on the cupboard behind him and got stuck. The rim pointed upwards. He didn't need to turn around to know he won; seeing her face was enough. Finally, the training in this kind of game he carried out whenever he entered the Magician's lab paid off. „I'll meet you at the road beneath the lookout at 3pm. Don't worry, I'm going to prepare the picnic." Saying that, he left the poor girl woefully lamenting. She had been so close to avoiding having to go out with him...

* * *

The clock tower showed her that it was exactly 3 o' clock in the afternoon when she made her way to the appointed rendezvous point. She had been cautious not to be too early.  
He, on the other hand, had been there twenty minutes earlier, cautious not to let her wait under any circumstances. „Punctual to the minute. I appreciate that!", Lack-Two praised her as soon as she was close enough to hear him.

„Well, I'm here, so you may tell me what you've planned now.", Whi-Two demanded. She noticed that he wasn't holding a picnic basket.

He smiled. She wasn't completely indisposed! „Come on, I'll show you when we're there.", the young man promised. Then he went to a small trail.  
She had problems following him through the mud with her stockings she specially put on for a reason she couldn't figure out. Now, the girl inwardly cursed herself for this act of high regard, but she feared that, after losing him, she wouldn't be able to find the way back ever again, so she gave her best to keep up. And in the end, she was only a few steps behind him when they reached the point near the river where he and Yancy used to have their dates.

Lack-Two had spent the time after lunch until his appointment by making it comfortable. He had placed thick, smooth blankets on the stone ground and parked everything one could think of by imagining a picnic in the middle of the flat. It was unusual for her, but the girl immediately felt convenient. The first thing she greedily ate was a Parfait he handed her as she sat down.

„This tasted great!", she praised after she finished the meal. „Where did you bought that?"

The secret agent grinned. „You're flattering me! I cooked it myself."  
She made a surprised face and stayed quiet for a while, though she didn't doubt his statement.

They lingered like this for a while until he stood up. „So, how about we go to the festival now? Otherwise, we're going to miss the concert.", he mentioned. And Whi-Two astonished him by not complaining about having to walk down the muddy trail again.

It was half past four in the afternoon when the couple arrived at the theater, and Roxie was in the middle of her concert. Lack-Two just had to raise his hand a few times to channel a way through the crowd. But as they reached the first row, Whi-Two wasn't able to hide her indisposition towards this kind of music.

The boy noticed it and leaned towards her. „Will you do me a favor if I change the music direction?", he asked, having no doubt to be able to.

„I'll do everything.", she conceded. On the one hand, she wanted the tumult to end faster than she could make it out of the throng, on the other hand she didn't truly believe in him being able to make a star like Roxie play like he wished.

Lack-Two stepped towards the security personnel. He showed them a backstage pass Roxie bestowed him before they infiltrated the frigate of Team Plasma together. He had had to investigate backstage quite often since his superiors figured him to be the most suitable for these assignments. But whenever he went to concerts privately, he preferred the first row, since it was boring in his eyes what proceeded with the managers during the show.

The band leader had just ended her current song and went backstage to drink something before the next one when she noticed the well-known boy stepping towards her. She gestured the men that prepared to stop him to step aside, though they wouldn't have been able to do so anyway.  
„Lack-Two, for one moment I thought you wouldn't show up here today. Did you get the date you wanted? Because I'm still free for the evening.", she greeted him smirking.

„I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I guess I was able to lure her in.", he answered with a laugh to which she replied with a seemingly frustrated face.

Roxie sighed. „Too bad... What brings you here, then?"

„It turns out she's not a fan of rock music. Very strange, isn't it?", the agent explained. „Anyway, could you play the cuddly song next?"

The young woman grinned, slowly shaking her head ironically. „Everything for you, my dear. But I need to get back on the stage now, so you should better hurry before someone steals your dance." She winked before she turned around to get back to her band while Lack-Two ran towards the exit and made his way back to Whi-Two.

The girl marveled as Roxie announced it was time for a cuddly song, and that the boys in the audience were supposed to invite a girl to dance. Suddenly, her companion stood next to her again and hold out a hand. „Care to dance?", he asked gently.

„I can't dance... I don't know how to...", she stumbled as her face turned bright red again.

„You owe me a favor, remember?", he said with that smile only he could put on, and she knew neither he nor her heart would leave her a choice. Even her Foongus jumped off her shoulder and moved away to make room for them. In the process, it disrupted some other couples, but it didn't mind.  
So she gave in. And after the song ended, she had to admit that it had been long since she enjoyed something that much. He was a very experienced dancer, since it had been important for several missions to practice it.

After the concert ceased and the crowd dissolved, the two went down the roads and examined the booths that had been built up in the entire downtown. They rather reminded at a funfair than at a Culture Festival. When they dropped across a throwing game, Whi-Two's eyes got stuck on a big shining soft toy. „Is that a Foongus-toy over there?", she asked amazed.

A confident smile formed on his face. „You want me to win it for you?", he proposed.

She wasn't able to deny that she'd like to have it, but the girl doubted anyone could thrive in those games. „Aren't such booths designed to be impossible? The producers scam you to earn money quickly."

Lack-Two grinned. „You can't be scammed if you know they are going to try. Let me show you." He threw a coin on the counter and took a ball. The target was to hit a little Braviary made of pasteboard that moved around in front of a painted starry sky and make it pass out. But it was constructed in a way it indeed looked shaky, but wouldn't react to a hit.  
Luckily, there were enough passerby who complained and called it an obvious fraud, so a switch had been added that allowed the operator to show it was manageable after he'd apply it secretly. From the outside, it seemed to be a light switch, but the agent knew about its true nature. He aimed, waited for the target to move in the right position and threw the ball. It first hit the switch and made flicked it, then it bounced off and bowled over the cardboard bird.

The operator handed him the soft toy aghast, and he passed it on to his companion. She showed him a flattered 'I know what you're going to say'-smile as she accepted the present. „Yeah, I know, you told me you could do it."

The next place where she stopped him was at the great place in front of the Trainer School. One of the attractions set up here was the tent of a fortune-teller. He didn't truly believe in such malarkey, but she explained that it was for fun and not for real predictions.

A middle aged woman with long black hair dressed in a purple gown looked up from a crystal ball as they entered. „You're not who I'm looking for.", she sighed and kept her head down again. „You can come in, anyway.", she appended when she noticed the two stood still in the entrance. „What can I do for you two young lovers?" Whi-Two's face adopted a red color as it had done quite often that day, while Lack-Two smiled responsive. Maybe she wasn't thus remote from realism after all...

„Could you read our palms, please?", the girl requested, choosing what she considered to be the most personalized method.

„Well then, show me what we're working with.", the woman breathed. Whi-Two hold out her hand and she examined it for about thirty seconds. „Pointed fingertips, a short Heart Line... That always indicates a dark prophecy!" Now the girl's face turned pale. The witch fished up a large old book and browsed in it for a little while, searching for the result emerging from her age and features. Then she found it. „The game is over, and you lost. Now it's time to pay the cost.", she rhymed.  
Whi-Two panted a little as she stepped back to let her friend try it, leaving her prophecy uncommented. He knew how to interpret it anyway. But still, he believed the accordance of the phrase was a coincidence. He held out his hand himself, and the woman took her time to survey it thoroughly. „A strong shape, and uncommonly long Heart and Head Lines... So similar in your mind, yet so different on the outside." She flicked through her book another time. „In every war, one needs a pawn. Make sure to know which side you're on."

The boy tore his hand away from her. „I know very well, thank you.", he asserted.

„Don't be too sure!", the witch advised. An awkward silence followed. The woman had nothing more to say, but none of the two was truly satisfied by hearing that, though they both didn't truly believe in it. This unpleasant moment was only disrupted by an explosion taking place nearby.

The couple ran out of the canopy and looked around until they spotted an Eelektross floating around. It searched for something. Lack-Two deduced that it searched for someone who would come out of den when he heard the sound of destruction. It most likely searched for him.  
He seemed to be right, because as soon as it saw the two, it hovered in their direction and shot another Zap Canon at them. The attack missed clearly, but the danger was undeniable. „Stay here, I'll lure it away.", the boy recommended.

He raced away from his partner and waited for the Pokemon to follow him. But it didn't. It aimed at Whi-Two. The secret agent immediately comprehended his blindness and called out his Samurott. It used the swing of the movement launching it out of the ball and plunged in front of the girl, intercepting the powerful electric attack. Afterwards, it tried to stand up and repulse, but it was paralyzed and profusely tattered.

Seeing the water type thus unfit, Foongus figured it was now its turn to protect its friend. It jumped towards the eel and evaded one more Zap Canon before it assailed with Giga Drain. „Foongy, no!", Whi-Two pleaded when Eelektross countered with a super effective Flamethrower after taking the hit quite easily with its high special defense. But her Pokemon dodged the new assault over and over again. Still, it was only a matter of time until the usually slow mushroom would get hit and eliminated.

Lack-Two had reached his Samurott and examined it. „There's no use in letting you fight on.", he sighed. He returned it into the Pokeball and took the second capsule from his belt. The boy alternately eyed the ball and the Foongus. „I swore never to use this!", he whispered to himself. As he pressed his eyes together, he released Cresselia for the first time after more than two years.

The legendary Pokemon roared wild, instantly catching the attention of the foe. Eelektross fired the fifth Zap Canon at Lack-Two's Pokemon. Even though the attack missed, Cresselia only got more vexed. „This is the only chance you'll get to redeem yourself.", its owner hailed.  
It measured its possibilities for a moment and decided to turn against the seemingly wild Pokemon. A ring of energy balls, created by its Psyshock, flew over the square and hit the Eelektross at its weak points, but it withstood. The counter attack was another Zap Canon. „So PP Ups were used.", the detective inferred. „That means this is indeed a Pokemon of Colress, and since he's nowhere around, he must have solved the problem with the range of his device."  
Anyway, Lack-Two knew that after at most two more onslaughts, the PP would be exhausted. So he ordered the legendary to wait for those and afterwards take it down. And exactly that happened. As soon as the Eelektross could only use Flamethrower anymore, it was no longer a threat. Cresselia launched a Psychic at it. The eel got knocked out, and in the process, the aggression threw down several booths in the background.

While the defeated opponent slowly regained consciousness and crawled away, Whi-Two realized what happened and walked towards Cresselia amazed. Lack-Two called it back before she reached it, afraid of what consequences might occur. He looked at the chaos around them and then at the Pokeball. „Your power truly is devastating.", he observed. „I'm sorry, but I can't release you yet."

The girl knew she wasn't supposed to hear his words, but she couldn't resist the temptation to eavesdrop. After giving him time to put down the ball, she approached him again. „Well, I don't know what that was about, but thanks for saving me!"

He grinned and laid an arm around her shoulder. For multiple reasons, she didn't make attempts to resist this time. „You say that as if it was the first time.", he declared with a wink.

* * *

The couple leaned on the railing of the lookout, performing Whi-Two's favorite activity, star-gazing. For once, she didn't think about Bouffalant and Gothorita. Well, she thought about Bouffalant in a certain way. „You know, I always thought you're just a flirt without understanding for true feelings, but that's not who you are inside, is it?", she broke the silence.

He drove his eyes away from the stars and looked at her. „A self-confident boy with an incessant positive attitude... That's how my mentor was like. That's how I always wanted to be seen by others. But I never really was that person.", he elucidated.

„Then who are you?", she wanted to know.

The boy took his time to evaluate what's the answer. „I guess I'm not more than a boy who wanted to act mature so badly that he missed how he grew up."

She considered him with a compassionate look. „But it's not too late to enjoy your time as a youthful adventurer.", the girl thought.

He nodded. „I think fate helped me to mature fast when I wished to do so. And after I noticed my mistake, fate brought you here to grant me another chance."

Their faces got closer. Only now, she understood the feeling he sparked in her. And now, she was ready to give in. Their faces got closer. As their lips were about to touch, an image emerged in her mind. An image of the person opposite to her being her Lord N. In the last moment, she backed away. „I'm sorry, I can't.", Whi-Two apologized. She shunned his gaze.

He turned away from her. „Then I guess I failed. You're exactly the girl you were when you first entered the school.", Lack-Two concluded.

„I guess I am.", she agreed, not having to think about what he meant.

„Well, I should go now. Have a calm night." The boy stepped towards the stairs.

„The reason... I can't do it because...", the girl stuttered, but she couldn't form a complete sentence. Her mind sure tried to kill her now. _Stop him! Tell him! Don't let him leave! SAY SOMETHING!_ „I'm a member of Team Plasma.", she cried.

The detective stopped in his track. But he didn't turn around. A minute of silence followed. It felt like hours for both of them. Whi-Two held her mouth with her hands, being close to whine for real. Then, he finally spoke up. „I know." It shocked her, but he wasn't done yet. „I suspected it since our first ramble, and when Hugh found your pendant, I finally knew for sure. But even though I knew it all along, even though everything in my mind tried to dissuade me from it, I still couldn't help but fall in love with you."  
He fished up something from his pocket and finally faced her. Now, she saw a sight nobody else had witnessed before: His eyes were watery! „I think this belongs to you." With these words, he threw the pendant over to the girl. She eyed it unbelieving while he left, most likely for good.

She needed a moment to realize what just happened, a moment he used to get away as fast as possible, which was very fast in his case. A loud cry echoed through the night, and she threw the necklace over the railing frustrated.  
It landed in the river, where a Basculin mistook it for food and swallowed it, so that nobody would ever see it again.


	10. Chapter 10: The crossroads of destiny

**The shades behind their masks**

* * *

 **Here I got the tenth chapter for you, I hope you liked how the story turned. I have no excuse for me needing longer to write the chapter this time, please don't mind.**

 **The countdown for the final has begun, and it's time to leave Aspertia City behind. I won't be able to integrate all parts of Unova that haven't been showed in the manga so far, but I give my best to use a few more.**

 **Please share your praise, criticism and ideas in the review section, I'd always like to know what people like and dislike about my work!**

 **I don't own the characters, places or Pokemon itself, and I have no intentions to earn money with this story in any way!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: vs Jellicent** – The crossroads of destiny

Whi-Two woke up to the sound of a bird patting against her window. It wasn't be long until the sun would rise. She wearily plodded out of her bed and opened it, seeing the Swanna that was supposed to pick her up. As she realized what the Pokemon's intention was, she hurriedly snapped out of her bleary state and grabbed her bag. During the events of the last evening, she totally forgot about her appointment.  
But as she returned, the girl wondered how to proceed. „How are we going to do this?", she asked the flying type. Swanna symbolized her to take place on its back. „No, I can't use you like a Mode of Transport! That would remove you of your rights and dignity.", Whi-Two complained. But her Foongus walked past her and demonstrated how it's done. „What? You think it's okay, Foongy? If you say so...", she repeated unsure., and finally sat down. Without hesitation or difficulties, it lifted off.

On the way towards Driftveil City, the young Team Plasma grunt should have noticed the plain in the woods north of Floccesy Town. But she didn't.  
At sunrise, Lack-Two turned up at the runway. The door to the private jet opened, and the gym leader of Mistralton City greeted the agent cheerfully. „Lack-Two, it's so good to see you. Ready to save Unova again?", she asked preoccupied.

The boy faked one of his confident smiles to hide his dejection. He hadn't slept all night once again. He wasn't able to drive his thoughts away from how close the decision between peace for his soul and another scar in his heart had been. Trying to distract himself increased the pain, thinking about what had been his mistake doubled it. However, next up was the decision between peace for Unova and more than just scars at his body.

Just as he was about to enter the plain, a well-known loud voice stopped him. „You're not leaving without me!", Hugh yelled, running out of the forest.

Lack-Two turned around and regarded him with a dark face. „You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into!", he reproached the young man.

„Oh, I know very well.", the spiky-haired boy asserted. „You're planning to stop Team Plasma, and I won't let you do that alone."

„You're not strong enough.", the detective simply detected.

Hugh shook his head. „You were right, I never had a chance against you. But I learned from all our battles! Type disadvantage won't catch me off guard this time.", he protested.

Yet still, the boy opposite to him only frowned. „Hugh, your sister's Purrloin won't be there. This isn't about your revenge, it's about saving our world from mad conquerors."

„You nailed it. It's our world! My sister will miss more than her Purrloin if we fail. I'm ready to face those who intend to harm us.", the young man retried.

Lack-Two gave up arguing. His time was too precious to waste it like this. „If you enter this plain, I can't secure your safety!", he clarified.

Hugh grinned. „That's good, because I hate being safe!", he noted. „And whatever those grunts apply against us, it can't be as bad as what Mr Cheren will do to me when he hears how horribly I failed at our plan."

The agent smiled after this joke. „Well then, welcome on board.", he sighed. Maybe after everything that happened in the last days, an escort wasn't too awful for his mood...

* * *

Whi-Two recognized the great building in the north of Driftveil City immediately. This had to be her destination, the monastery Rood and his most faithful followers used as their shelter. Her former friends would be there, waiting for her. Her Lord N would be there, waiting for her.  
It was time to find out if it would play out like she always hoped it would, or if she'd have to regret all the decisions she made in the last days!

The Swanna dropped her in front of the hill and flew towards the sea. She looked around unsure. Her eyes caught glimpse of a group of tourists searching for a hotel with vacant rooms, some laborers digging dirt out of a giant whole behind a sign that read 'Clay Tunnel' and traders that shouted out advertisement in a hall without walls to sell their merchandise. None of them seemed to remark her, and she wondered why that felt so strange for her.

The girl showed no effort to hide it: She was scared! She was scared of how they would react. As she entered, a group of young grunts that surrounded Rood and a certain man concealed by them turned towards her, eyeing her suspicious.  
„Who sent you?", one of the girls Whi-Two never had close contact to asked unfriendly, most likely thinking she was an outsider who came to deal with N.

But Rood gingerly thrust her aside and protected the newcomer. „Stop being thus rude, this is your former partner Whi-Two! Don't you recognize her?" The youngsters' faces lightened up. „But forgive me for having to ask: Where is your uniform?"

Whi-Two blushed and looked at the ground. „My mother got rid of it. She thinks we need to move on and that Team Plasma is history, that's why she refused to come."

The sage laid a hand on her shoulder to alleviate her disappointment. He was able to comprehend it. The girl had been supposed to convince people of the rightness of Team Plasma's ideals, and now her own mother didn't believe in it anymore. The situation was quite similar to the relationship between him and his brother. The latter used to lead Team Plasma alongside him and strove for the liberation of all unhappy Pokemon, but when the organization parted, he kept loyal to Ghetsis and was now his most blinded enforcer...  
„That's very upsetting, but we have no time to mourn about it now. Could you three please search a new suit for her?", he asked the grunts in the front row. „And you others should prepare for setting off, now that we're all present."

The crowd disbanded, and the girl hoped to be finally able to talk to her Lord N again. But his sisters still entangled him in a conversation about what he'd learned on his journeys, and she respected them too much to disrupt. She turned away and tried to do what the others were doing. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

* * *

Skyla came out of the cockpit while her copilot controlled the plain and gave her passengers last instructions. „Okay, Lack-Two, we're going to pass the Undella Bay in two minutes. The jet can't land there anywhere, and since you refused to go down in Lentimas Town, you'll have to drop out with parachutes. We'll fetch the others and come to patronize you as soon as possible.", she explained.

„Wait, did you say parachutes?", Hugh repeated cautious.

The agent stood up and followed the pilot to the emergency exit. „Thank you, Skyla, what would we do without you? Come on, Hugh."

„Did you say parachutes?", Hugh asked once again, unable to process the idea.

Lack-Two took one and threw it over to his companion. „Just moor it to your back and jump.", he allocated. The older boy stepped towards the outlet, attached his life-saving gear, opened the door and looked down dubiously. He was just about to turn back and tell that he couldn't do it when the detective pushed him out. „That was for threatening my girl.", he established satisfied. Then, he adopted his own chute and said goodbye to the gym leader before he followed.

They opened their parachutes shortly before reaching the water surface, Hugh because he got surprised by the fall and Lack-Two because he wanted to save time. They emerged as fast as possible, yet the taller boy had to spit out a noticeable amount of water. „Was that really necessary?", he asked angry, but a blue Jellicent cropped up and deterred him from psyching out by firing Shadow Ball- attacks at them, missing just barely.

The agent took the Pokeball of his Samurott, but Hugh was faster, releasing his Vibrava. „Let me handle this.", he requested. „Vibrava, use Double Team." His Pokemon did so and created multiple copies of itself that started circling around the foe. The letter shot more ghost and water type attacks, but it only hit some replicas. „Now attack with Dragon Claw.", Hugh ordered, and the ground type, just as his remaining copies, striked the opponent down. The defense stat of a highly leveled Jellicent was sizeable, but the dragon knocked it out with just one hit nonetheless.

„Your strategy really improved.", Lack-Two praised as he called out his Samurott. The two young men held on to its back and it transported them to the beach of Undella Town.

They had no time to admire the beauty of the landscape and walked straight towards the entrance of the Marine Tube. As they stepped down the stairs, Hugh's jaw dropped amazed. He had never seen something like that. So he kept talking about how marvelous the sight was during the first half of their way through.  
Suddenly, he grew annoyed by his partner's seclusion. „What's up with you? I thought you were such a romantic. Do you see something like this daily?"

Lack-Two turned his head towards him and shot him a dark look, but eventually reminded himself that he didn't know any better. „Sorry, Hugh, but I've seen – and lost – more beautiful things in the last days.", he apologized remorseless. After that, they both kept quiet until they passed the tunnel's end and made it to the surface again.

It was lunchtime when they arrived in the town built above the water, and they went to a snack bar to eat something before their appointed meeting with Looker, whom Hugh already got informed about during the flight.  
But Looker was ahead of the schedule. He entered the small room in an incredibly bad disguise while they were still eating and slowly stepped towards them. Lack-Two sighed. „Even dust, when piled..."

„...Can become a mountain.", the subordinate ended the phrase and sat down on the empty chair next to them. „Who is the stowaway?"

The boy, who was way taller than the detective, considered him with a peeved look. „He is as disrespectful as you described him, Lack-Two.", he grumbled.

„Looker, this is Hugh, a friend of mine who proofed to be viable in the heat of battle and insisted to join us.", the leader explained.

The older man shook his head deprecatingly. „I surely don't have to tell you that we are not allowed to consult uninvolved individuals.", he recalled.

The boy grinned a little. „I did that the entire time, you just didn't notice.", he evinced.  
Looker didn't know how to react, so he just kept quiet until they finished their meal. Then, Lack-Two allotted new orders. „Hugh, would you start searching the vicinity for any signal of Team Plasma while I introduce my subordinate into the newest information?", he specified.

„I'm on my way.", the addressed declared and left. The other two followed, but then searched for a corner where nobody would eavesdrop on them.

Oddly enough, it was Looker who started the conversation. „So, how did your date go?", he asked artless.

„That's none of your business!", Lack-Two snapped. His subordinate was surprised, maybe even concerned – that was so unlike him... The young agent scrutinized him skeptical. „Magician told you, didn't he?"

Looker, obliged to sincerity, nodded.

The superintendent thought for a moment. „Well, since we're already on a way more personal level than we're supposed to be, I may as well tell you the whole truth.", he suggested.

„I'd be honored.", his partner agreed honest.

„Let's start at the beginning. You came to Unova in the first place because it was your task to track down the _seven sages_ , right? And by now, we found Zinzolin and are about to face Ghetsis. While Rood's abode is well-known, the question remains what happened to the others. And by now, I can determine that sufficiently."

„I'm listening.", Looker commented as he made a dramatic break.

„Back when we fought Colress' Genesect, I ordered you to evacuate the area. But someone started that before you we even arrived, remember? And when we invaded the frigate in Virbank City, I told you about a spy that brought the gangway down for us. Last but not least, when you were stuck in Relic Castle, somebody advised me whom to notify. Those were Ryoku, Bronius and Giallo."

„An impressive inference... How did you find that out?", the seasoned detective wanted to know.

Lack-Two smiled weakly. „It's just my talent. You should know by now that my severity for observation is not to be underestimated.", he mentioned.

The subordinate nodded. „I understand what you intend to say, but did you disregard Gorm?", he questioned.

„Of course not, and this is where my theory gets treacherous. Do you think you can take it?", his superior inquired. Looker eyed him uncertain, but nodded.  
„Our missions have been corrupted from the beginning. Truth be told, I wasn't completely honest with you. We never got the assignment to stop Team Plasma's activities around Unova, but because the Interpol sent nobody else, I decided to handle it on my own. What's even stranger is the fact that, whenever we got information from the headquarters, we ended up in a trap or at a completely wrong place.  
At first, I thought Colress managed to distort our communications, but the conspiracy reaches far deeper. About two years ago, when Black defeated N and Team Plasma loomed to decay, they initialized an emergency plan. I don't know exactly how they did it, but the boss of the Interpol himself was replaced with Gorm from Neo Team Plasma, and he ensured we wouldn't accomplish anything that threatens them. That's why a boy who has lost the life of his mentor in his last mission and a man who hasn't accomplished anything noticeable since the arrest of Charon of Team Galactic were chosen for the job."

Looker warped his face in an undescribable way. „I'll do you a favor and ignore the insult. What you say is manifest betrayal! You're the last one I expected to turn against the Interpol. I can't support this lack of loyalty.", he determined.

In contrast to his facial expression, Lack-Two looked as solemnly as he did in his battles. „I know loyalty holds a great importance for you, but consider that it's exploited very easily. Don't hand it over to the wrong person. _In every war, one needs a pawn. Make sure to know which side you're on._ " A long pause followed. The subordinate needed time to comprehend it. When his superior decided he had gotten enough time, he asked the crucial question. „Do you trust me?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. „Yes, I trust you. When you say they are foxing us, I believe you.", he reassured.

The younger agent's face lightened up. „Thanks, Looker. I really appreciate..."

Hugh's voice disrupted him. „I found them!"

* * *

Whi-Two was alone on the balcony of the monastery, staring in the sky. It wasn't night, but in her current situation, she found that stars weren't the only things worth interpreting. Dark clouds had blocked the sun and spread to cover up the entire sky. Was it a warning of what was about to come, or was it a symbol of the dark emotions everyone felt right then?

„Why are you alone out here?", a voice suddenly asked. She was stunned to see it was N. The girl tried to greet him appropriately, but all she could do was stuttering. He smiled at this. „I see you still haven't grown more confident."

„Sorry, I...", she apologized slowly, but she didn't know how to end the sentence.

He laid a hand on her shoulder. Could he... No, he was just caring like it was his nature. At least that was what she liked him for in the first place. „There's no need to apologize, we all go through such things sometimes."

„I just don't feel like I'm part of this anymore, and I don't understand why.", she revealed.

„You might not believe it, but the most part of us feels this way.", N asserted. „After two years of hiding, it's hard to reintegrate into the group, since we all learned my former lecture is incomplete. I myself feel a little uncomfortable with leading you into another fight."

She listened to his words carefully. They had the same effect on her like before. But one expression made her alerted. „Did you say 'former lecture'? You don't believe in that anymore?"

„Well, not exactly.", he confessed. She wanted to feel perturbed, but in his presence, she couldn't. „On my journey, I met some very interesting people. They all were quite skeptical when confronted with my ideas, but they were ready to discuss about it with me, and together we have been able to fill the gaps. For example, we pointed out why some Pokemon wish to live in our Pokeballs."

Another ideology was the thing she needed the least right now, so she tried to draw the conversation in a different direction. „What were the people you've met like?", she asked.

„Many of them reminded me of Black, others were like Ghetsis. But none of them was like you, and I rather have you at my side now than any of them.", the man claimed.

Whi-Two smiled flattered and slowly came closer to him, feeling that it was the right moment. N on the other hand felt nothing like that. „I should better go back to Rood, we need to prepare for leaving this place.", he said, ignoring - maybe not even recognizing – her movements.

As he stepped back inside, her Foongus hopped over. It was the only one that saw her falling down on her knees. „Why does love have to be so hard, Foongy?", the girl whined. Only the moonlight was missing to make it a perfect scene for a romantic drama in the Pokestar Studios.


	11. Chapter 11: Mission for Unova

**The shades behind their masks**

* * *

 **Wow, this truly took me an eternity. I used several hours daily to write, but I've never been satisfied with a certain dialog. So if you don't like the final version, I can publish the twenty other scenarios as well. Sigh...**

 **The final battle will begin now, and I'll let you vote: Do you want me to separate it into two more parts or would you prefer it if I wrote a final chapter with extra length?**

 **Please share your praise, criticism and ideas in the review section, I'd always like to know what people like and dislike about my work!**

 **I don't own the characters, places or Pokemon itself, and I have no intentions to earn money with this story in any way!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: vs. Hydreigon** – Mission for Unova

Hugh led them, just as Lack-Two expected, towards the eastern entrance of the Giant Chasm. Two massive grunts blocked the way. „Okay, that's the place. But how are we going to bypass those guards?", Hugh asked.

Lack-Two already started to invent a plan to attack, but suddenly, Bronius appeared behind them. „The schedule has started. Come to the center, we don't need guards anymore.", he asserted.

The grunts obeyed. „There's our ticket for the great show.", Looker cheered.

The trio prowled through the cave until they reached the entrance to the crater. In the middle of it, the frigate floated slightly above the ground. The soil around was thinly frozen. The place was filled with fighters of Neo Team Plasma, but none of them noticed the agents yet. They were concentrated on Zinzolin and Bronius, who faced each other inside of a big crowd that encouraged both of them equally.

„You are a traitor, just like Rood. We gave you the chance to spread your ideals across the world, but you decided to join those who stand in the way of advance.", Zinzolin accused the sage opposite to him.

But the addressed shook his head. „You still fall for Ghetsis' lies. We propagated nothing but tyranny. If you intent to battle for his selfish aims, we will take you down.", the spy announced. He sent his Amoongus forward to make it fight Zinzolin's Cryogonal.

In this chaos, Lack-Two managed to lead his companions through the woods at the side of the area. His goal was another gateway to the den. Sadly, Colress was not as inattentive as his henchmen. He stood on the deck of his ship and looked in the woods. As he spotted what he was looking for, he held a megaphone to his mouth to make sure he'd get all necessary attention. „Superintendent Lack-Two and detective Lou Karr, you've earned my respect for coming this far. Ghetsis wished to face you personally, so there is no need for hiding."

The young agent looked at the scientist warily. „He doesn't know you're here. See if you can make it to that cave.", Lack-Two whispered to Hugh and pointed to the second trace. Then, he stepped forward. Looker followed slowly.

„Would you lead Lou Karr to the venue?", Colress asked the nearest grunts in the moment Cryogonal's Ice Beam finished Amoongus off. „Lack-Two, I'd like to invite you to a cup of tea before you enter this battle."

„That's definitely a trap!", the older detective warned.

Lack-Two contradicted. „It's more likely that they lead you into a trap than that he tries to trick me. I think I understand him now."

He walked towards the gangway and climbed the stairs. „You thought that before, and it ended bad.", his subordinate shouted behind him, but the two grunts escorting him away didn't let him more time to argue.

„This way, please.", Colress said as his guest made it to the deck.

Looker's new companions weren't that cordial. They dragged him towards the entrance of the northern part of the cave, where they built up their main factory. The detective looked around suspiciously. He guessed this factory was responsible for the nocturnal noises the people of Lacunosa Town feared according to his researches. But one thing made no sense to him. „Why do you show me this?", he finally asked.

They reached a slope. A few levels deeper, a melting pot was placed. „Because we're sick of you getting in our way.", one of the guards said. Suddenly, the two of them tried to push him over the railing. He fought back, but was outnumbered and urged backwards. Just as he was about to fall into hot lava, a great dragon caught him and dropped him at the ground again.

Its owner ran towards the agent. „It seems like this was a trap all along.", he yelled. „Let's just blow the entire place up. They'll pay for this!"

* * *

Colress leaded his guest down a long corridor towards a big chamber. At the walls, a lot of desks full of notes and logs could be found. In the middle of the room, the scientist had prepared a table with two cups of tea and a chessboard. He sat down and gestured him to do the same. „I've waited to talk to you in person quite long. May you join me in a game of chess?", he asked.

„Weren't we playing the entire time?", Lack-Two questioned while taking his seat, smiling in anticipation as well.

His counterpart returned his facial expression. „That's an interesting way to put it. I think I'll enjoy this." He moved the first pawn. „How did you find our hideout?"

„You chose a quite clever position, but there are a few clues you didn't care for. The first is that the resigning grunts like the one hiding your blueprints moved to the places that were as far away from here as possible. The second is that you chose Opelucid City as your first target. Of course this was because you wanted to prove your superiority by overwhelming one of Unova's biggest cities, but decided not to waste energy and be satisfied with the closest town of economical importance. After my assistant collected information about this environment, I figured this could be the only place suitable for your hideout.", the boy explicated.  
As he ended his recitation, he took his opponents left rook out of the game. The figures moved on.

The _Dark Scientist_ nodded. „A very clever conclusion... So I guess you got the blueprints. Why do you try to sneak in then, since you could just break through all our defenses?"

„I now know you planned all this. As soon as you found out about the girl keeping the data, you revised the construction of your device. But it would be no fun if it was easy, would it?", the detective said.

„We are similar in so many ways, Lack-Two. Why are we enemies?", Colress questioned while capturing his opponents second bishop. The figures moved on.

The young man had to think about how to express his answer. „I believe that we have different opinions about sacrifices. Small disagreements like this can be of great importance. That's applying to small things in general." With these words, he guided his pawn to the field where his queen was surrendered. The figures moved on.

„We both underestimated each other, that's for sure. But now that we are here as equals, the better perspective shall succeed.", the leader of Team Plasma suggested.

Lack-Two pondered for a moment. „What is your fillip to try releasing the 'true potential' of Pokemon so badly?", he wanted to know.

„Well, despite the natural wish to treat the Pokemon as they deserve it, which relies on who evaluates it, I'm urged on by the thought of how much good could be done with an unbeatable warrior.", he reasoned his actions. The man moved his remaining Tower to imperil his foe's King, so that only his queen could save him with a sacrifice. The figures moved on.

The agent was surprised by this statement. „Ghetsis will use the power you create to conquer the territories of innocent and helpless people. How can that be good?"

Colress' smile returned. „There are wars raging around the world, greater and with more losses than our skirmish. When I manage to make Kyurem invincible, we can end these battles. We can avert the death of countless humans and Pokemon. Wouldn't that be good?"

„So you don't support Ghetsis, am I right?", Lack-Two detected.

„I despise his biased worldview and his selfish plans.", the scientist admitted.

The superintendent folded his hands, waiting for the next move of his opponent. „One more thing we have in common. If you loathe him, too, why are you working for him?"

„Maybe you're too young to know it, but one day you'll learn that sometimes you have to team up with people you hate to achieve your goals. You can't always select your partners. Ghetsis is the only person that can provide me what I need, so I have to collaborate with him.", Colress explained.  
As his counterpart kept quiet, he continued. „One day they'll remember me as a hero. They'll think of me as a man who had the courage to sacrifice what had to be sacrificed to save the world. What will they remember you as?"

The boy smiled weakly. „They'll remember me as the one who brought down an evil revolutionary that exploited good men for his mad projects by lying to them about a perfect world." He moved his knight and overturned the scientist's king. „Checkmate!"

The loser's smile dropped. He wasn't angry, frustrated or sad. He was compassionate. „I should lead you to him now. But take into consideration that if you enter this cave, you'll either win or die."

„I'm ready.", Lack-Two asserted confident.

* * *

When the boy entered the chamber, he saw a mess. Hugh and Looker decided to take initiative and fight Ghetsis alone. His classmate's Flygon, which had evolved in a battle against grunts who had tried to stop him, had already defeated Cofagrigus. Since Volcarona and Eelektross had been subdued before, only Seismitoad and Hydreigon were left.  
The boy called out his Samurott and ordered to hit the ground type with a Hydro Canon. The attack struck it hard and knocked the foe out.

Everyone turned towards the incomer. „You seem so familiar. But that's impossible. I got rid of him.", the sage murmured. „Who are you, pest?"

„I am Interpol's superintendent Lack-Two. I'm here to avenge my cousin and save Unova."

„Your cousin?" A murderous smirk formed on Ghetsis' face. „That's why you remind me of him. But I won't let history repeat itself. At the end of this day, the tides will finally change. Hydreigon, use Dragon Pulse."

Flygon flew up in the last moment, but as it evaded the beam, it hit Looker's Croagunk instead, almost defeating it. „Flygon, strike it with Dragon Claw.", Hugh ordered. His Pokemon tried to come close to the adversary, but the latter attacked with another ray and forced it to retreat.

„Now attack it with Ice Beam.", Lack-Two instructed Samurott. Since the energy of its opponent's assault came out of its right arm, it wanted to aim its left side, but the dark type started another onslaught with its left hand to redirect the ice attack.

The detective looked at his subordinate, and he understood. „Croagunk, use Vacuum Wave.", he ordered. With immense speed, it ran towards Hydreigon, withstood the fire that shot out of his mouth and beat it with the super effective attack. Now that its defense was broken, Flygon and Samurott were able to hit it hard as well, and the power of the combined raids made it lose its consciousness.

„What? I lost already? Well, then I guess it is time for Kyurem to deal with you.", Ghetsis announced. He stepped aside and showed them the frozen ground the legendary dragon stood on. It took a combative pose.

The invaders imitated the action, but before one could attack, a soft yet monotonous voice echoed through the room. „Stop this madness at once!"

The sage looked towards the right entrance. „I figured you'd show up here.", he said contemptuous. A man with green hair flew in on a gigantic black dragon.

„I spent the last years traveling around the world, but when I heard what you're doing, I had to return. Unova is the place where I discovered the true beauty of the relationship of humans and Pokemon. I can't let you ruin it!", N meant.

Lack-Two noticed that Ghetsis hid something beneath his cloak. He added two and two up and perceived the villain's plan. „N, get out of here! You don't understand what he's up to." But the former king didn't listen. On the contrary, he gestured his retinue to come in as well. The detective was concentrated on other things, so he overlooked Whi-Two's shocked face when she noticed him.

The leader of Team Plasma drew the attention back towards himself. „I don't know how to feel.", he stated. „On the one hand, I'm angered by your betrayal. On the other hand, I'm proud to see the teachings in manners I gave you to prepare you for being a king weren't completely wasted. But feelings are for the weak. They are for those I'll soon crush under my feet. Anyway, I'm ready to forgive you for this renewed rebellion, since you were charitable enough to bring Zekrom back to me. With the combined power of its Bolt Strikes and Kyurem's Glaciate, nobody will stand in our way."  
He pulled the DNA Splicers out from beneath his wrap. The item and the ice type began to glow simultaneously, and the latter gained its powers.

„Don't let it touch Zekrom!", Lack-Two advised.

But N still wouldn't listen to him. „It hurts me to order an attack on an innocent Pokemon, but this has to be. Zekrom, use Outrage.", he called. His companion stormed towards the foe. It didn't dodge the onslaught, neither fought it back. The agent hit his flat hand against his forehead. He knew this wouldn't end good. He was right.

As the dragons touched, a bright light pervaded the cave and stopped the former grunts from cheering for their lord. Only Lack-Two and Looker had the necessary gear to see in this illumination, so they were the only ones able to see the spectacular fusion of the two monsters that once had been one, and were about to be it again.  
As the light got weaker again and the others regained their ability to see, they were terrified. Standing in the middle of the cave was a more than three meters tall beast that looked like an upright standing Kyurem with black body parts and electrified tail.

„Yes, it actually worked!", Colress cheered. „This is the Black Kyurem, the high point of my research, the strongest Pokemon in the world. What you see is fully used potential. What you see is perfection."

„You're detestable!", Looker growled.

N watched the monster in horror. „Zekrom... What happened to you?"

„Your beloved Zekrom is gone.", Ghetsis affirmed. „The only thing left is Kyurem, and it is not more than a tool to my will. Let's show them. Kyurem, knock them down with Freeze Shock." What followed was an explosion.


	12. Chapter 12: Darkest plight

**The shades behind their masks**

* * *

 **With an impressive majority of 1:0, you voted for a final chapter with extra length. So here it is, I hope you like the outcome.**

 **Just to make this intelligible beforehand: I used Glaciate as a freezing attack like Ghetsis attempted to use it in the game's cutscene and Freeze Shock to cause an explosion due to its power.**

 **Please share your praise, criticism and ideas in the review section, I'd always like to know what people like and dislike about my work!**

 **I don't own the characters, places or Pokemon itself, and I have no intentions to earn money with this story in any way!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: vs. Black Kyurem** \- Darkest Plight

Dark clouds spread at the sky over Unova. Even the sunniest places like Undella Town and Nimbasa City got vacated after it started to rain immensely. Residents affirmed that they saw a giant green bird and a flying blue tiger storming through the canopy towards the north.

Keldeo flew towards Terrakion's hiding spot. Cobalion already refused to listen to the young knight, and Virizion was nowhere to be found. „You saw it as well, didn't you?", its mentor asked, leaving out the greetings.

„Those Pokemon were just like the Landorus I faced at the P2 Laboratory. They headed towards the Giant Chasm. Will you help me to stop them?", the water type requested.

„Haven't you heard Cobalion. We'll stay out of the humans' battles!", Terrakion said. It didn't seem to be convinced of this, though.

Keldeo shook his head. „How long will they spare us? The evil man will come back for us as soon as he's done with whatever he's doing in that cave. Cobalion thinks they can't include us in this war as long as we don't fight, but he's missing something: The people dressed in black already saw us. They think legendary Pokemon are their key to victory, so they will hunt us until we serve them. This is already our war! Why should we let them come to us, since we can come to them as well?"

„I can't decide this alone.", the rock type established, but its counterpart wouldn't give up.

„This is not the time for council. It's the time for action and reaction." A Thunderbolt hit the greatest tree next to them and inflamed it. The surrounding Pokemon who followed the dialog with interest fled in panic. The old master of the Sword watched them run, made a face for a moment and then slowly nodded.

Meanwhile, the last group of former grunts who had made it out of the cave unharmed entered the security room aboard the frigate. Another lightning crashed down on the pylon, and only the lightning rod constructed by Colress saved the fugitives from getting electrified. They looked through the rows of people leaning against the walls, tensely talking about how to go on.  
They spotted grunts of Neo Team Plasma that figured themselves to be useless, now that their leader had his ultimate weapon, they spotted former grunts who helped Bronius by executing the revolt, and they spotted a certain agent of the Interpol. But they didn't spot their own leader. „What just happened? Where's Lord N?", Whi-Two finally asked.

„Probably dead!", Lack-Two growled as neutral as he could be. He was more than just slightly angered, he was furious. But he had to hide it, just like he always used to do it in such situations. Additionally, he didn't want to let it out on her.

The girl's face turned white when she saw him again. A big bleeding wound ran down his upper arm, and his entire body was soiled with dirt. He didn't wear his casual clothes but a black suit that was supposed to protect him from injuries caused by radiation. „Lack-Two, what are you even doing here, and why would you say that Lord N is dead?", she dared to ask.

He sighed. „I guess fate meant to be funny with us." He fished up his badge and showed it to her without another word.

„WHAT?" Whi-Two couldn't believe it. „Interpol Superintendent? I'm still dreaming, am I? This blast has knocked me out."

„I wish it would be that way. But it seems like, thanks to the rashness of your friend, Ghetsis defeated us.", the detective ascertained.

* * *

The explosion had pushed all the people in the cave over who got surprised by it, which included pretty much everyone except for Lack-Two, Hugh, Ghetsis and Colress. It had also filled the room with a white mist that impeded to see the Ice Shards flying towards Team Plasma's foes shortly after. In the last moment, the young agent had pushed his friend aside, but in the progress, the fragment had slashed his own shoulder. He broke down from the pain that spread through his body. Hugh had seen a bunch of NTP grunts running towards them, so he had wasted no time to lift his partner up with his impressive strength and carry him towards the exit.

But another group of enemies had blocked the way. Hugh had dropped Lack-Two again and called his Flygon for help. In an instant, it had taken out the blockade. The detective had finally managed to stand on his own when the pursuers overtook them.

Lack-Two had rushed outside until he had noticed his friend got captured. He screamed inwardly about the loss, but he had known his sacrifice would have been useless if he hadn't escaped.

When he'd reached the outside, N had come towards him to reenter. „Where do you think you're going?", Lack-Two asked. His voice would have been louder if the pain in his arm hadn't suppressed it.

„I need to help my Zekrom, it's the only way I can end this.", he had answered as he passed by.

„Do you think you're a hero now?", the agent had growled. „You're going to die in there. You can't do this to the people who believe in you!" For a short moment, Team Plasma's former leader had paused. „You can't do that to her.", Lack-Two had added, but not loud enough for him to hear it.

N's hollow eyes had met his angered for a second. „I can do it. Surely you're able to secure the others without my help." With these words, he had run back into the corridor leading towards the monster.

„You're a coward. You've always been! You are afraid of interacting with other people, that's why you only bother yourself with those you can easily win over, which are mainly Pokemon. Those people believe in you, they risked everything for you. Are you seriously going to leave them behind?"

But N had still refused to listen to him. He hadn't turned around another time, he hadn't even stopped to consider it.

Suddenly, the agent had broken down under the pain of his arm again. Seeing that, Bronius had hastened towards him. „Officer Lack-Two, I'm glad you're okay... Mostly. Come on, I'll lead you somewhere safe." He had helped him up and brought him towards the frigate's emergency room.

„Was he always like this?", the young man had questioned the former sage on the way.

And he had answered. „Yes, he was always... special."

* * *

„You made me believe I have to show everyone that what I stand for is the only comprehensible perspective. Let me show you.", N demanded as he returned to Kyurem's chamber. The beast still stood in the middle of the room and didn't move. A more experienced Trainer than N would have known that it was recollecting energy to strike again, and that the necessity of this was the only thing that stopped Ghetsis from attacking the fugitive enemies outright.

The top leader of Team Plasma pulled evil faces. „You aren't worthy of representing the one true perspective anymore, which is my perspective of course!"

„How many lies can you tell yourself, father?", the _King of nothing_ wanted to know.

„Don't you dare calling me that! You polluted the fine name Harmonia.", Ghetsis hissed.

From the right, a Thunderbolt hit N. The assault went on until he fell down on the ground unconscious. „Well done, Magnezone, this brat won't bother us anymore.", Colress cheered as two of the last grunts who still believed they'd play a role in Ghetsis' new world threw his cold body next to Hugh and Looker, who were frozen on the wall. „Now there's just one thing left standing in the way of a new era."

* * *

While Lack-Two had to tell N's followers where their lord had gone, Whi-Two and one of her friends patched up his arm. When they were done, he stood up and grabbed his classmate's hand. „Come on, we have to think about our strategy.", he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

„Wait, what? Strategy? Wherefore do we need a strategy?", the girl asked confused.

He turned around and showed her that grave face she always saluted in awe. „We need to go back in there and fight this monster. Right now, it needs to recover, but as soon as it's done, Ghetsis will use it to usurp the world. We have to use its moment of weakness, it's the only chance we get.", he explained.

„Then we should all go!", one of the male Team Plasma members suggested.

But Lack-Two shook his head. „Colress is an honorable duelist. He wants to demonstrate the power of his device, that's why he'll only use Kyurem against us if we come in twos. But if we bring an army, he'll strike back with his own. Now let's go, time is of the essence!"

He guided her towards the room where his conversation with Colress had taken place. „Why did you pick me of all?", Whi-Two suddenly questioned. „There are much stronger Trainers than me in our ranks."

The boy stopped in his tracks and turned towards her bewildered. „Isn't that obvious?"

„No, it's not!", she gainsaid. She turned slightly angry, which was something he had never seen her doing before. „It was never obvious! You always lied to me. I'm just a job to you, so why do you care?"

Lack-Two smiled as they entered the room, not only because he perceived it to be cute when she was mad. „You're overlooking something: You only were a job to me until I got your pendant after I saved you from Hugh's rage. Afterwards, I had no reason to interact with you any further.", he explained. „I actually was forbidden to.", he added murmuring.

She heard it anyway. „So... You meant those things?", she repeated haltingly.  
And he just nodded as he offered her a seat. They both knew one would have to say something, but none of them had an idea how to start.

The detective finally intended to make a plan, however something else escaped his lips. „You look comely in that dress."

Her face turned bright red in an instant. „Now's not the time, Lack.", she whispered, trying to hide that he flattered her like nobody else had ever done. She reminded herself that he always used to have this effect on girls. That was the one thing she managed to adopt from her friends at the Trainer School.

Lack-Two nodded. „You're right. The time for that is long over.", he agreed.

That statement made her Foongy whine, but she didn't want to think about it. „Stop playing with me, you know I never meant to...", the girl started, but she didn't know what exactly she never meant to do. Was it brushing him off? Was it making him hopes? Was it starting to love him in the first place?

„Mei, be honest with me, just this one time.", he addressed her. The former grunt was startled as he accosted her with her real name, nevertheless he didn't leave her time to ask how he found out about it. „What do you like about him?"

She knew the conversation would bring them nowhere if she didn't answer this. Though it wasn't like she could hide anything from him, anyway... „Well, he cares so much about others. I like how he smiles in every situation, just to make those around him more comfortable. And we share an immense care for Pokemon that are treated rude by humans.", Whi-Two gave her best to elucidate her feelings.  
A thought came up in her mind, which explained her feelings for the boy opposite to her as well. She should have gotten that earlier, it was so obvious! „You two are pretty much alike!"

But Lack-Two shook his head unfavorably. He wouldn't get angry in her presence, but he considered that statement to be an insult, though he knew it was meant to be a praise. „I think you misjudge him. He might care about other people, but I would call 'immense care' an understatement. He's obsessed. He sacrificed all of your lives in a hopeless attempt to get his Zekrom back. I agree that humans who treat their Pokemon like slaves are cruel, but they don't want to be seen as deities, either. We have to accept them as equal partners and friends, and nothing more, since they don't even want to be something more.  
Reshiram and Zekrom are black and white, but the world isn't. His stubbornness makes him blind for different opinions, and thereby insensitive towards humans. He could never love you like I do, and I guess that, deep down inside your heart, you know that." With this conclusion, he ended his argumentation, leaving her with a lot to think about. Once again, she had to remark that it was hard to counter his arguments.

„Why do you despise him so much?", she inquired, feeling bad as he spoke about her lord like that.

„I thought you figured that out.", he stated. „It's because he took the most beautiful thing I ever had away from me."

„Isn't there anything you can admire him for?", Whi-Two asked, hoping to save as much of her lords honor as possible.

Noticing how desperate she was to accomplish this, he found something he could tell to cheer her up. „What I admire about him is how honest he is. I never heard him saying anything he didn't think it's true of. As an Interpol agent, my job often forces me to lie. That's what I hate about it."

„How did you join the International Police in the first place?", she wanted to know, suddenly showing great interest in his backstory.

„Of all possible things we could talk about...", the detective sighed, but her eyes made it evident that she wouldn't back down until she knew. This was the side of her he couldn't resist. „When I was six, my parents took me on a long ride over the expressway that crosses Route 4. Out of nothing, a black car involved in a chase crashed us. My parents died in the process, but against all odds, I survived, and I was able to tell the police every little detail about the volatile offender. After they caught him thanks to my testimony, they let me decide. My options were joining the Interpol as the youngest Trainee they ever accepted or living in an orphanage."

Mei kept silent. She didn't mean to make him remember that horrible event. Maybe in this very moment, it was sadder for her to hear this than for him. „I'm sorry.", she finally apologized as she noticed he was waiting for a reaction.

„It's okay.", he said. „There are so many people I'm glad I met, and so many friends I would have never made."

Another break in which nobody said something followed, before he started again. „I need to tell you that, no matter how this day ends, the Interpol still can't forgive N for his crimes. He'll be wanted, just like all of his followers. But if you come with me, I will take care of your record being deleted from our database."

„Are you trying to extort me now?", she rebelled, well aware of the fact that he meant something different. „How can I be sure the International Police won't unleash its rage on me nonetheless?"

He stood up abruptly. „Rage... That's it! That's how we can defeat that beast.", he deduced. „Your Foongus can use Rage Powder, right?"

The Pokemon on her shoulder hopped up and down nodding to signalize it could. „I guess it can, but how is that supposed to help us?"

„Both of our Pokemon have a type disadvantage when facing Kyurem, but considering how tall it is, it may have difficulties to hit a small opponent like Foongus, not to mention yours is unusually fast when it comes to evading attacks. That's why you won all the battles in the Trainer School as well, isn't it?", he detected.

Whi-Two got it now. „So you want Foongy to draw its attention towards it while your Samurott attacks from behind.", she pointed out.

„Exactly, that's our best chance.", he acknowledged.

„But I don't want my Foongy to get hurt.", Whi-Two mentioned desultorily, knowing how this would end.

„If everything works out as I hope, it won't be injured at all.", the boy marked. „By the way, it's the nature of Pokemon to battle. It's their instinct to protect their friends. Just remember how it shielded you on the market of Aspertia yesterday. And just think of all the Pokemon that will have to suffer if we fail."

She sighed. It was impossible to win an argument against him. „I guess you're right.", she admitted

He nodded slowly. „So, do you think we can do it?"

Her face deformed in a way it did quite seldom: She was determinate. „We just have to make it. And we have to make it fast!"

* * *

It had finally found the source of the storm over Unova. In the forest around the Giant Chasm, Virizion sprinted towards a crater in which two black-dressed humans healed two flying beasts it recognized as Tornadus and Thundurus in an analogical form Landorus had taken on, too.

The grass type was about to jump in, but an unexpected voice stopped it. „What do you think you're doing?", Cobalion inquired. Suddenly, it stood right behind its partner.

„I'm getting involved.", Virizion simply answered.

Cobalion was a master at suppressing its rage, but it had hard times doing that right now. „I forbid this for a good reason!"

„You forbid this because of a poor excuse.", its counterpart accused it. „Keldeo might believe you when you say it's because they have to learn from mistakes, but I know you better: You fear these humans!"

The steel type raised its head, insulted in its pride. But it was honest enough not to contradict. „Maybe I do. Maybe you should do so, too. You know what happened the last time we messed with them.", it reminded.

Virizion shook its head. „You're only wasting time trying to sway me. In this very moment, Keldeo and Terrakion are on their way towards the villains' hideout. We're going to fight for our world. You can keep on hiding if you feel like it." Having said that, it ran down the descent and assailed the legendary flying types.

Cobalion watched the scene growling. The grass type attacked with a super effective Stone Edge, but the foes withstood, and Tornadus reacted quickly and struck back with a Hurricane which knocked Virizion out immediately. „You'll regret this!", the leader of the _Swords of Justice_ finally roared. But as it wanted to launch another Stone Edge on them, they suddenly raised to the sky and flew away. It thought about following them for a moment, nevertheless it decided taking care of its friend was more important.

* * *

It sure looked heroic how the two young dexholders entered the cave with their Pokemon following close behind. One of them was calm and kept staring at the Black Kyurem pugnaciously, the other one was anxious and looked around as if searching for something.

Colress shook his head sympathetically. „You should have left when you had a chance. You could have lived."

They ignored him.

„But that would be no fun, Colress.", Ghetsis laughed. „The memory of your cousin ruining my plans has plagued me long enough now, boy. I will destroy you and everything you love." During the last sentence, he looked at Whi-Two with a preoccupied smirk.

They ignored him.

„Traitors will face the same punishment like rivals!", the sage appended. „Kyurem, prepare for battle."  
As the dragon took up its fighting stance, the Trainers gestured their Pokemon to move forward. The villain kept looming. „You should have never attempted this alone."

„They're not alone!", Cheren's voice echoed through the cave. He entered the big room, and an army of Unova's strongest Trainers followed him: As Alder had called for them, Skyla, Iris, Drayden, Roxie, Cedric Juniper, Brycen, Bianca, Clay, Elesa, Burgh and even White had come. The latter stopped in her tracks when she spotted Lack-Two. Maybe...

Zinzolin laughed as he saw Cheren. "Well, what a surprise. My old puppet is back for an encore. Do you think you found the secret of strenght now, or am I supposed to show you?" With these words, he sent his Cryogonal forward.  
Ghetsis nodded slowly. „Yes, I reckoned with uninvited guests.", he avouched. „Under these circumstances, it's time to bring in the invited ones, Colress." The scientist pressed a few buttons on his remote control, which lead to a small hole to rupture in the ceiling, through which Tornadus and Thundurus went in.

Cheren and some of his fellows stepped back in awe. „This could become a little harder than I thought.", the teacher murmured.

Skyla was the first to react appropriate. „You'll take on that monster, Lack-Two. We'll get rid of these birds.", she suggested as she called out her Swana. The others followed her lead.

„Let's make this a memorable battle then, shall we?", Colress suggested as he symbolized his spare grunts to attack as well.

Kyurem lurched backwards as an Ice Beam of Samurott hit its arm and froze it in an ice block. „Concentrate on our battle, Whi-Two.", the owner of the assailant advised. He wasn't surprised when the monster just smashed its arm against a pillar thoughtlessly and made the ice as well as the stanchion burst.

Ghetsis now focused on his own fight again, too. „Kyurem, take Samurott out with Fusion Bolt.", he ordered.

„Now use Rage Powder, Foongy.", Whi-Two instructed her Pokemon. As the dragon lunged out to hit the water type, the little mushroom spayed red pollen at the foe. It coughed and turned at the grass type, engaging it instead, but missed, just as the agent had calculated.

In the progress of the fight, Samurott kept firing Ice Beams at the beast that couldn't stop using the Fusion Bolt ordered by the sage against Foongus, who evaded all the onslaughts. The stale man swore in the background all the time as if the Rage Powder hit him.

But even though their Pokemon hadn't been massively damaged until then, the two young Trainer's noticed that this battle couldn't go on like this forever. The Black Kyurem was very perennial, and sooner or later it would catch the small grass type which grew more and more exhausted. So Lack-Two figured out another plan in his mind as the dragon had to take a break. „Whi-Two, your Foongus has to attack Samurott with Giga Drain."

„What?", the girl showed to be perplexed. „How is that supposed to help?"

„Your Pokemon needs the energy, mine needs the strength.", he only added. She still didn't get it, but followed his instruction anyway, seeing that he had to know best. Foongy regenerated its HP by deriving it from the water type. The latter withstood with only spent HP. Now Kyurem started attacking again, and Foongy went on redirecting its assaults.  
„End it with Revenge, Samurott.", Lack-Two called out after the process. It launched the incredibly strengthened super effective attack when the beast showed its back to the water type. For a short moment, all the people in the cave held their breath. Kyurem teetered, fell on its knees and eventually hit the ground – unconscious!

Everyone on the side of the detective cheered loudly, the grunts recalled their mostly defeated Pokemon and Colress applauded impressed while Ghetsis just displayed the facial expression that was a mixture of impiety, fury and madness only he could perfect.

As Drayden and Roxie freed Team Plasma's prisoners, Lack-Two turned towards the scientist. „You've been defeated fair and heavy. Stop this insanity now!", he ordered.

Colress shook his head. „I understand why you assume that we are beaten, but after my latest failures, I discovered that true potential cannot be unfolded in one battle. I might be able to grant a Pokemon the ability to beat a thousand others, but I can't avoid that thousands of attacks, no matter how weak they are, take it out sooner or later. That's why I needed to install a mode that heals my Pokemon instantly to give it a chance to show its true potential.", he elucidated.

While he spoke, Ghetsis kept smashing his staff, which contained the part of the Colress Device that controlled the dragon, against Kyurem's cold body, until it suddenly opened its eyes, which started to glow dark red like the stone in the aged man's cane. And the monster stood back up again.

Still shocked by this sight, Lack-Two commanded another raid. His Samurott jumped against Kyurem again, but this time, it reacted with an Outrage before the fighting type attack hit it and hurled it right at Foongus. In the process, the water type lost hold of its scalchops, and they spread in the room uncontrolled. This way it knocked both opponents out.  
While the agent's team was distracted by this scene, Tornadus and Thundurus managed to take all the gym leader's Pokemon out, which enabled the grunts to take the invaders captive again.

A bunch of grunts tried to get hold of Lack-Two, but he was too strong for them. Only when he tried to keep them away from Whi-Two, they overwhelmed him. Colress stepped towards the detective and raised the sword that had been attached to his belt the entire time. „You were a worthy opponent, superintendent Lack-Two. Therefore, you deserve to die the warrior's death.", he inferred.

„No!", Ghetsis disrupted him. „This pest will serve as an example. Everyone who stands in the way of Team Plasma has to face a horrible doom! He shall be frozen solid by Kyurem, and not before he's seen all his friends facing the same fate; especially this girl." The devilish smirk reformed on his face as he looked at the former member of his team.

The scientist was greatly dissatisfied, but nodded in agreement. He turned away from the boy as the grunt holding Whi-Two forced her in a position where the dragon could easily use Glaciate on her.

„No, you can't do that.", the detective roared. Maybe a bit of Zekrom was left in the monster, because it hesitated to assail the girl, but wherever this small part was, it wasn't strong enough to defy Ghetsis' orders. Several thoughts ran through Lack-Two's mind. Those thoughts were things he said to his partners during this mission. _„What's worth the price is always worth a fight."_ , was one of them. She was worth a fight! This leaded him to another quote. _„Romeo and Juliet died in the end, which is something I don't plan to do."_ Now that he considered it, it was more than likely that he'd die by trying to safe her. And he was ready to sacrifice his life. He just needed an opportunity.  
Suddenly, something caught his eye. That would help him to stop the madness! He ceased struggling for a moment, only to wait for the grunt to slacken his grip so that he could ram his elbow in the mans face. After freeing himself, he threw himself to the ground to evade the attack of two nearby henchmen which ran into each other instead, picked up one of his Pokemon's weapons and stormed towards the man that held his girl, but an invisible force stopped him.

„You're not going to ruin this for me.", Colress declared. His Magnezone used its magnets to attract the boys metallic belt. Slowly but surely, the officer was drawn towards the scientist's strongest Pokemon.

This would have ended the revolt, if Keldeo hadn't flowed in through the open ceiling at the right time and hit the steel type belonging to the man it despised so much with its Secret Sword. While Lack-Two was freed again and proceeded with his plan, the legendary birds attempted to take Keldeo out, but Terrakion followed its trainee and defeated the foes with a powerful Stone Edge.

Meanwhile, the agent threatened the grunt away with his weapon and pushed Whi-Two on the ground, holding her tightly to roll off. Kyurem already fired, and the Glaciate affected the grunt instead, making him a decorative ice statue.

The sage growled grimly. „Fine, then I'll just freeze both of you. That doesn't matter! You can get as much help as you want, no force can defeat my masterwork anymore. You'll all die in here, and I don't care how long it takes!"

It was now or never. White let herself be inspired by the detective's escape and ran to the center of the cave. „Here, Lack-Two, take this.", she shouted as two grunts blocked her way. The woman threw the white stone she'd been holding the entire time over the men's heads and the boy caught it.

He immediately recognized the object and held it up. The Light Stone actually started to glow. „Don't be too sure, Ghetsis. It's time for you to meet an old friend.", Lack-Two announced as the rock left his hands, floated high up in the air and transformed into the mighty Reshiram, with Black riding on its back.

The leader of Team Plasma lurched backwards stunned. „Oh no, not again. Not again!", he pleaded sotto voce.

„I guess it's time for a tactical retreat.", Colress mumbled as the Swords of Justice turned towards him. He called out his Beheeyem and used its Teleport to leave mostly unnoticed. Being the coward he was, Zinzolin waited to run for the exit as well.

Black looked around and understood the situation as soon as he caught glimpse of the beast in front of him. „Reshiram, use Dragon Pulse.", he instructed the embodiment of truth. Kyurem attempted to counter with a Glaciate, but it was too worn-out to compete with the enemy who had gathered its power for two years. After landing the first successful hit, Reshiram raised until it almost crashed the ceiling with its head to use its full energy for the final blow. And with its signature move, Fusion Flare, it made destructive fire emerge which spread through the cave with immense speed. The direct attack knocked out Kyurem, but the aftermath threatened all the others in the cave.

Black didn't notice that instantly. Satisfied with his victory, he jumped off of his Pokemon's back. „Hey cousin, why did that take so long?", the boy asked euphorically as he spotted the one he had to thank for his liberation.

Nobody really noticed how it happened, but Ghetsis abruptly gripped Black and held the sharp ornaments of his baton at the young Trainer's throat. „The next one who moves can consider himself responsible for this boy's death.", he presaged. Lack-Two didn't attack outright, since he noticed that the sage was deeply upset. Instead, he gingerly took a small bullet from the backside of his belt. The evil man didn't note it, he looked around at all the hateful faces, returning the look without hesitation. „I'm surrounded by traitors and philistines. All of you are horrible brutes with no eye for the beauty I'm defending!", he scolded.

The Shadow Triad appeared around Ghetsis and looked at him saddened. „It seems like Master Ghetsis lost his mind. We should better get him away.", one of them observed.

„You're not getting away this time!", Lack-Two gainsaid and threw the bullet created by Magician on the ground before them. Black wrested from the distracted sage's hold as the bullet exploded and a special mist covered the four villains, completely paralyzing them.

The unconscious body of the Black Kyurem started to glow. Zekrom parted from the ice type again. After the process ended, it roared something towards Reshiram, which leaded to the two of them leaving together through the already broken ceiling. Keldeo and Terrakion followed. Their mission was over. What they left were the flames that covered more and more room of the cave.

Everyone but Lack-Two ran towards the exit. „Come on, superintendent, we need to get out of here before the flames swallow us!", Looker shouted as he noticed that the boy wasn't coming along.

„We need to take them with us.", the agent suddenly said, still looking at the helpless Team Plasma leaders.

Black argued. „There's no time. They're not worth it.", he stated.

But his cousin's mind was not changeable. „Their fate will be ours."

So Lack-Two, Black, Looker and White returned to carry Ghetsis and the Shadow Triad away. On the outside, the followers of N and the group around the agents of the Interpol parted. While the latter made their way towards the southern exit, N leaded his companions to the outlet that headed in the direction of the Pokemon League.

Lack-Two was not very satisfied with that. „Hey, Hugh, could you carry him for a moment?", he asked and threw the lightweight body of the black-dressed man over to his friend before he could argue. Then, he followed the members of the original Team Plasma.

Whi-Two paused as she heard fast steps from behind. She turned around as the sounds stopped. He just stood there with crossed arms. His look said more than a thousand words. This was her last chance to decide whom she'd go along with.

While the others of her clan just went on, N turned back and laid a hand on her shoulder. „We need you, Whi-Two.", he whispered.

The detective sighed and left the corridor. Tears formed in the girls eyes. „I'm sorry, my Lord, but I need him.", she cried and ran after him, leaving her former friends behind.

The young man upended as he discerned her running after him. And he showed her this smile she missed thus much without even knowing she liked it. „Well then, it's nice to meet you. My name's Kyoughei, and with whom do I have the pleasure?" He held out a hand. She ignored it and hugged him tightly, which he immediately returned with delight. „I shortly feared you'd never do that.", he admitted.

„Just never play with me like that again.", the girl demanded.

„I promise!", he agreed. And hand in hand, they left the locale of their greatest challenge.


End file.
